Prince?
by Hiwatari NiwaDark II
Summary: Karena sebuah perjanjian, Jungkook dijodohkan dengan cucu dari sahabat kakeknya. Awalnya Jungkook tidak keberatan karena katanya calonnya itu kaya dan memiliki wajah sangat menawan. Ia tidak menyangka calonnya adalah seorang namja dan juga seorang pangeran kerajaan modern. "Aku tidak mau menikah dengan namja!" / "Kau pikir aku mau? Lagian kita sudah terlanjur menikah" /TAEKOOK/YAOI
1. A Man?

**Prince?**

 **Summary: Karena sebuah perjanjian, Jungkook dipaksa untuk menikah dengan cucu dari sahabat kakeknya. Awalnya Jungkook tidak keberatan karena mendengar calon pasangannya itu kaya dan memiliki wajah sangat menawan. Ia tidak menyangka calonnya adalah seorang namja dan juga seorang pangeran kerajaan modern. "Aku tidak ingin menikah dengan namja!" / "Kau pikir aku mau? Lagian kita sudah terlanjur menikah"**

 **Couple:: Taehyung x Jungkook (Taekook)**

 **Rate:: T**

 **Genre:: Humor, Romance**

 **.**

 **.**

Notes: Ff ini terinspirasi dari film Princess Hour, tidak akan mirip, tapi hanya terinspirasi. Dan lagi, settingan di sini itu memang sudah abad ke -21, tahun 2017, tapi Korsel masih memiliki kerajaan, tapi kerajaan modern. Jadi hampir sama seperti Princess Hours yang settingannya tentang kerajaan KorSel di abad-21. ^^ Jadi mereka bukan hidup di jaman dulu ya, mereka ada di jaman modern 2017 ini kok, tapi anggap saja seandainya KorSel masih dalam bentuk kerajaan, maka seperti inilah ceritanya.

Enjoy~!

 **~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~**

"Aku tidak mau, eomma!" Seorang namja dengan mata bulat dan gigi kelincia meletakkan sumpitnya. Seharusnya ibunya tidak mengatakan ini di saat makan malam. Ini membuatnya tidak selera makan.

"Kau tidak bisa menolak, Jungkook-ah." Ibu Jugkook menekan setiap perkataannya. Jungkook meringis kesal. Ia mengusap wajahnya tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan dituturkan oleh ibunya. Ia melirik ke arah ayahnya yang juga tengah memasang wajah serius, tidak ada tanda-tanda mereka sedang bercanda di tengah makan malam mereka ini. Sedangkan adiknya terkikik kecil seraya terus menyuapkan nasi ke mulutnya.

"Ini sudah abad ke berapa, eomma? Dan kalian masih berada di zaman perjodohan?" Jungkook memasang wajah tidak percayanya.

"Oh, ayolah. Biarkan aku hidup bahagia dengan yeoja pilihanku. Kenapa tidak Junghyun saja yang dijodohkan." Jungkook menunjuk adiknya yang sedari tadi hanya cekikikan melihat penderitaan hyungnya.

Junghyun melotot. "Kenapa aku?!"

"Jungkook-ah, Junghyun masih sekolah menengah pertama tidak mungkin ia menikah, bukan? Dia masih harus fokus pada sekolahnya."

"Dan aku masih sekolah menengah atas, eomma," jawab Jungkook.

"Tapi kau tahun depan sudah tamat, Kook."

"Aku masih ingin masuk sekolah tinggi, melirik yeoja-yeoja cantik, berpacaran dan sebagainya, eomma. Ayolah~ Katakan kalau kalian hanya bercanda," rengek Jungkook.

"Dengar, Jungkook-ah," namja paruh baya yang sedari tadi terdiam kini membuka suaranya.

"Dulu kakekmu memiliki sahabat yang sangat dekat, sahabat sekaligus rekan kerjanya. Saat kakekmu sakit, sahabatnya pernah membuat janji agar cucu mereka kelak dijodohkan agar mereka dapat menjadi bes-an. Ini juga sekaligus perjanjan bisnis mereka. Jika cucu mereka dijodohkan maka keluarga kakekmu akan mendapatkan bagian kekayaan bisnis sahabatnya. Dan kau tahu, sahabat kakekmu itu bukanlah orang biasa, dia memiliki jabatan negara, tapi kakekmu tidak pernah mau mengatakan jabatan apa itu," jelas ayah Jungkook.

"Bahkan sebelum kakek meninggal, ia menyampaikannya pada appamu kalau cucunya harus menikah dengan cucu sahabatnya," lanjut ibu Jungkook, "Seharusnya cucu pertamanya yang dijodohkan denganmu, tapi karena umur kalian cukup jauh dan ada sesuatu maka cucu keduanyalah yang harus dijodohkan denganmu."

"Awalnya kami kira akan menjodohkan Junghyun saja, tapi tidak mengira kalau appa dan eomma akan mendapatkan Junghyun dengan jarak yang cukup jauh denganmu. Maka dari itu hanya kau saja yang bisa dijodohkan, Kook-ah," ucap ayah Jungkook.

"Tidak jauh, hanya selisih 5 tahun," jawab Jungkook.

Ibu Jungkook memutar matanya dengan malas dan berkata, "Kau tahu kalau kakekmu itu keras dan semua keingannya harus dipenuhi, Kook, apalagi ini adalah keinginan terakhirnya."

Tuk tuk tuk

Junghyun mengetukkan sumpitnya ke meja lalu menunjuk hyungnya dengan sumpit besi itu. Jungkook menyingkirkan sumpit itu dengan kesal.

"Hyung, kudengar, selain keluarga mereka kaya, calon hyung ini orang yang menawan dan berkharisma. Wajahnya... um!" Junghyun menunjukkan jari jempol tangannya dengan wajah meyakinkan.

"Wow..." gumam Jungkook sedikit menaikkan alisnya.

"Lagian, setelah menikah kau masih bisa bersekolah, masih bisa masuk ke sekolah tinggi. Dan mungkin saja kau masih bisa jalan dengan wanita cantik di luar sana, karena mungkin saja calonmu ini tidk tertarik padamu juga. Kalian menikah hanya untuk formalitas saja." Setelah mengatakan itu, ayah Jungkook mendapatkan pukulan di kepalanya dari istrinya.

"Jangan mengajarkan Jungkook yang tidak-tidak. Itu sama saja dengan berselingkuh!" Ibu Jungkook menghela napasnya.

Jungkook membuka mulutnya untuk menyemburkan protesnya,

"Tapi bukankah ini namanya kalian menjual anak pertama kalian hanya demi uang?"

Ibu Jungkook melotot dan dengan segera mendorongkan jari telunjuknya ke bibir tipis anak sulungnya.

"Heeeeits! Bukan menjual, tapi memenuhi janji dan permintaan terakhir kakek kalian. Pembagian kekayaan itu tidak penting bagi kami meskipun kami tetap menginginkannya."

Jungkook mendengus. "Sama saja!"

"Dengar, kakekmu akan menghantuimu jika kau menolak keinginannya Kookie-ya, setidaknya itulah yang dikatakan kakekmu," ucap ibu Jungkook.

Jungkook menarik napasnya dengan tidak percaya. Ia tidak percaya dengan keluarga aneh ini dan semua drama aneh yang tiba-tiba terjadi dalam hidupnya.

"Pokoknya aku ti-"

BUKKK!

"Ahh!" Jungkook memegangi kepalanya yang baru saja didarati oleh sebuah buku tebal yang jatuh dari rak buku yang ada di belakangnya.

"Itu pasti kakek yang melempar buku itu ke kepala cucunya yang durhaka," bisik Junghyun. Jungkook mendecih kesal.

"Terserah kalian lah. Aku menolak pun tidak ada artinya."

Ayah dan ibu Jungkook hanya tersenyum tipis, sedangkan adik Jungkook malah tertawa terbahak-bahak dan hampir menjatuhkan mangkuk nasinya. Jungkook mengernyit melihat adiknya yang menggila.

Namja berwajah manis itu menghela napasnya sebelum melanjutkan makannya dengan tidak semangat. Tidak apa, lagian katanya calonnya itu kaya dan sangat cantik, dan kebetulan ia sedang tidak tertarik pada siapa-siapa.

"Kapan aku bisa menemui orangnya?" tanya Jungkook seraya melahap makanannya.

"Tidak ada pertemuan. Kalian akan bertemu di depan podium gereja saat menikah nanti," jawab sang Ibu.

Jungkook melotot, "Tidak ada pertemuan?! Bagaimana kalau yeoja itu jelek? Aku bisa menyesal seumur hidupku!"

"Kau tidak akan menyesal, sayangku. Ibu sudah melihatnya dan wajahnya sangatlah... umm!" Lagi-lagi, ibunya hanya menunjukkan jari jempolnya dengan wajah penuh kemantapan. Melihat itu, Jungkook pun merasa kalau tidak ada salahnya mencoba, karena ia tahu selera ibunya itu sangatlah tinggi. Jika ibunya mengatakan seseorang cantik, maka orang itu benar-benar sangat cantik. Jika tampan, maka benar-benar tampan.

"Lalu kapan pernikahannya dilaksanakan? Karena bulan depan aku akan ujian, jadi lebih baik jangan terlalu cep-"

"Dua minggu lagi," jawab ayah Jungkook dengan cepat.

Lagi-lagi Jungkook melotot. Ia merasa lelah dengan kejutan-kejutan yang ia terima hari ini. Rasanya hari ini seperti prank yang ada di internet, rasanya seperti April Mop saja. Ia merasa kepalanya sangat berat mendengar setiap tuturan yang dikeluarkan oleh keluarganya hari ini. Apakah ia sedang mimpi buruk?

"Dua minggu?!" Kali ini Jungkook benar-benar memasang wajah tidak percayanya. Dua minggu lagi ia akan kehilangan keperjakaannya. Tidak. Maksudnya, ia akan kehilangan masa bebas dan masa mudanya.

"Ini gila. Tidak mungkin dalam dua minggu aku bisa menyiapkan semuanya, eomma!"

"Semuanya sudah disiapkan oleh pihak calonmu. Kau hanya tinggal menunggu hari-Hnya dan merias dirimu. Kau tidak perlu menyiapkan apa-apa," jawab ibunya.

"Kau hanya perlu menyiapkan mentalmu, hyung." Lagi-lagi tawa menyebalkan milik Junghyun terdengar di teliga Jungkook. Ingin rasanya ia membungkam mulut adiknya itu dengan mangkuk nasi yang ada di tangannya ini.

Jungkook meletakkan sumpit dan mangkuknya ke meja. Ia menghela napasnya lalu mengusap wajahnya dengan lemas. Ibu Jungkook hanya melirik suaminya dengan tatapan sedihnya. Suaminya hanya tersenyum tipis lalu mengangguk kecil.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jeon Jungkook. Namja manis ini tengah mengusapkan lotion ke wajahnya sebelum tidur saat pintu kamarnya diketuk oleh seseorang.

"Kookie-ya," terdengar suara lembut milik seorang yeoja cantik paruh baya, ibunya.

"Masuk saja, eomma." Jungkook selesai dengan perawatan wajahnya sebelum akhirnya ia berbalik dan duduk di tepi ranjang bersama ibunya.

"Ada apa, eomma?" tanya Jungkook.

Yeoja cantik paruh baya itu tersenyum tipis sebelum akhirnya ia mengusap rambut Jungkook yang poninya dikucir ke atas. Ibunya menghela napasnya sejenak sebelum membuka mulutnya.

"Sebenarnya ini bukanlah sesuatu yang eomma dan appamu ingin paksakan padamu. Sebenarnya kami tidak ingin menerima ini, bahkan saat pertemuan dengan keluarga sahabat kakekmu itu eomma dan appa sempat menolak dengan keras. Dan sebenarnya mereka pun tidak mau, tapi mereka tidak bisa menolak karena sahabat kakekmu masih hidup dan ialah yang berkuasa di keluarga itu." Ibu Jungkook menurunkan tangannya lalu menggegam tangan putra sulungnya.

"Maafkan kami, jagiya. Kami tidak punya pilihan lain. Kita bukanlah keluarga yang kaya dan memiliki kuasa untuk menolak keinginan yang lebih tua. Ada sesuatu yang membuat ibu menolak habis-habisan, tapi akhirnya ibu berpikir, mungkin tidak terlalu buruk untukmu. Dan bahkan keluarga mereka yang lebih berada akan membuatmu hidup lebih baik." Yeoja itu tersenyum lembut pada Jungkook.

"Maafkan eomma, jagiya."

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak apa, eomma. Jika itu memang bisa membantu keuangan keluarga kita dan juga bisa memenuhi keinginan kakek, aku akan melakukannya. Lagian aku tidak sempat membuat kakek bangga dan kakek tidak sempat melihat keberadaanku di dunia ini. Setidaknya aku ingin melakukan sesuatu untuknya."

Benar, kakeknya meninggal sebelum Jungkook sempat dilahirkan ke dunia. Ia selama ini hanya mendengar tentang kakeknya dari ibu dan ayahnya. Ia tahu kakeknya adalah orang yang keras kepala namun pekerja keras, sangat menyayangi keluarganya dan juga sangat setia pada sahabatnya itu. Kakeknya adalah seorang namja yang benar-benar keren. Meski tidak pernah bertemu, tapi Jungkook sangat mengagumi kakeknya.

"Tidurlah. Eomma tahu hari ini kau pasti sangat tertekan. Istirahatlah, besok kau harus bangun dan ke sekolah pagi-pagi." Yeoja itu berdiri.

Jungkook mengangguk. "Jaljayo, eomma."

Ia menghela napasnya saat ibunya telah beranjak dan menutup pintu kamarnya. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya ke ranjangnya dan kembali menghela napasnya. Ia berharap kalau semua ini hanyalah mimpi buruknya. Ia benar-benar berharap semuanya akan kembali normal di saat ia bangun besok.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook mengamati kaca besar yang ada di depannya. Ini semua bukanlah mimpi. Bahkan selama 13 hari ia terus berdoa kalau ini hanyalah mimpi, namun sampai di minggu ke dua inipun ini tetaplah bukan mimpi. Bahkan sekarang ia tengah berdiri di depan kaca besar, mengamati dirinya yang sangat berbeda hari ini. Wajahnya sudah siap dirias tipis. Ia terlihat sangat tampan dan manis hari ini. Ya, sudah dua minggu sejak ia dikejutkan oleh berita perjodohannya. Dan hari ini adalah hari pernikahannya.

Jungkook mengernyitkan keningnya saat ia melihat pakaiannya yang sedikit aneh. Bukankah biasanya pengantin pria itu mengenakan tuxedo dan dasi panjang? Kenapa pakaiannya sangat aneh? Seperti pakaian dari keluarga kerajaan.

Blazer berwarna biru navy dengan belt-belt berwrna emas di samping kancingnya. Kemeja dalamnya yang berwara hitam dengan kerah yang tinggi. Terlihat sangat mewah. (Maksud author tuh kayak baju kerajaan Princess Hour, dan untuk yang ini persis seperti profile pic ffn author)

Entah kenapa ia yakin 100% kalau calonnya ini sangatlah kaya. Lihat saja ruangan rias ini, sangat mewah. Bahkan merk baju, sepatu dan semuanya yang ada di tubuhnya ini adalah merk yang sangat mahal.

Jangan tanya apakah ia gugup atau tidak. Ia benar-benar sangat gugup hingga tidak berani duduk. Sedari tadi ia hanya berdiri di depan cermin dan menatap pantulannya sendiri. Bahkan selama dua hari belakangan ini ia tidak bia tidur dan tidak bisa konsentrasi di sekolahnya. Hari ini, hari di mana kehidupannya akan berubah total.

"Jungkook-ah, apa kau sudah siap? Sudah dimulai," panggil ibu Jungkook. Jungkook menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia menghampiri ibunya.

"Nah pegang ini." Ibunya memberikannya sebuket bunga. Ia menerimanya lalu berjalan menuju ke ruangan utama. Ia sempat mengernyit bingung saat ibunya menyuruhnya untuk menunggu di balik pintu. Bukankah biasanya pengantin pria berdiri di depan podium menunggu pengantin wanitanya? Dan kenapa ia yang memegang buket bunga ini?

Ia semakin mengernyit saat ibunya merangkul tangannya. Apakah ini biasa terjadi pada pengantin pria? Ia baru mengetahuinya.

"Tenanglah, tidak terlalu banyak orang, kok, karena mereka hanya mengundang orang dalam saja. Tapi kau harus tetap jaga sikapmu ya, Kookie." Bisik ibunya. Jungkook menganggukkan kepalanya.

Krieeekk!

Pintu besar ruangan utama terbuka. Ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke hall utama diiringi oleh ibunya dan dua anak kecil di belakangnya yang sibuk menebar kelopak bunga. Ia tertegun saat melihat orang-orang yang duduk di sebelah kanan dan kirinya. Mereka semua terlihat sangat berwibawa dan menawan. Benar-benar terlihat dari kelas atas. Ia bahkan dapat melihat orang-orang bangsawan yang duduk di sana memusatkan perhatian mereka padanya. Ah benar! Bukankah calonnya itu dari keluarga yang memiliki jabatan negara? Berarti mereka keluarga bangsawan.

Jungkook mengernyit saat melangkah semakin mendekati podium. Ada seorang namja yang tengah berdiri membelakanginya dengan warna blazer yang sama tetapi desain yang lebih berwibawa.

Kenapa namja itu berdiri di tempat yang seharusnya ia tempati? Setelah sampai di depan podium, ia berdiri di sebelah kiri namja yang lebih tinggi beberapa senti darinya itu. Jungkook melirik ibunya dengan bingung saat ibunya melepaskan rangkulan tangannya.

'Ok, lalu apa yang dilakukan namja di sebelah kananku ini? Kenapa ia berdiri di sini? Ini pernikahanku, 'kan? Bukan pernikahannya.' Jungkook melirik namja yang ada di sampingnya. Ia tertegun melihat wajah yang sangat tampan itu meskipun namja itu memasang wajah dingin.

"Baiklah, mari kita mulai," ucap sang pendeta.

Jungkook tampak sedikit melebarkan matanya. Ia tidak melihat yeoja cantik berdiri di sekitarnya. Lalu di mana pengantin wanitanya? Kenapa pengantin wanitanya belum masuk tapi mereka sudah akan memulainya?

Tunggu!

Jungkook kembali melebarkan matanya. Ia menoleh ke arah keluarganya yang duduk di barisan paling depan dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Ia dapat melihat ayahnya tidak dapat membalas tatapannya, ibunya tersenyum kaku, sedangkan adiknya menahan tawanya.

Masih dengan raut tidak percaya, Jungkook menolehkan kepalanya melihat ke arah namja tampan yang ada di sampingnya yang masih tetap memasang raut wajah datarnya.

'Tidak mungkin aku menikah dengan seorang namja, 'kan?'

 **.**

 **.**

 **~TBC~**

 **.**

 **.**

Heiiiii~ Eeiiiiii~ *nari Nae Nae bareng Tetet*

Sebenarnya ff ini sedikit menantang. Agak sulit menjelaskan situasi pakaian dan kerajaan mereka karena ini murni fiksi. Kenyataannya Korea Selatan masa kerajaannya udah berakhir di tahun 19xx kalau tidak salah. Jadi ff ini murni fiksi, dimana seandainya KorSel masih dalam bentuk kerajaan, tapi pakaian mereka itu modern, bukan pakaian Joseon loh ya. Yang nonton Princess Hours pasti tahu pakaian yang author maksud, tapi di sini mereka sedikit simple.

FF ini tidak terlalu sulit jika dibandingkan dengan ff era Joseon, karena sebelumnya author udah pernah buat ff dengan era Joseon dan itu susah banget. Kita harus tahu apa saja adat di jaman dulu, nama pakaian kerajaan Joseon dan lain sebagainya, itu tidak boleh salah karena itu adalah adat negara Jadi harus search di google melulu hahaha XD

Okee,, ini bagus gak sih? Kalian suka gak? Lanjut atau tidak? Tergantung readers dan please jangan jadi silent readers yaaa~ *peluk kecup*

Akhir kata dari author,

Review please~? Gomawo ^^

*Bow*


	2. Someone Special?

**Prince?**

 **Summary: Karena sebuah perjanjian, Jungkook dipaksa untuk menikah dengan cucu dari sahabat kakeknya. Awalnya Jungkook tidak keberatan karena mendengar calon pasangannya itu kaya dan memiliki wajah sangat menawan. Ia tidak menyangka calonnya adalah seorang namja dan juga seorang pangeran kerajaan modern. "Aku tidak ingin menikah dengan namja!" / "Kau pikir aku mau? Lagian kita sudah terlanjur menikah"**

 **Couple:: Taehyung x Jungkook (Taekook)**

 **Rate:: T**

 **Genre:: Humor, Romance**

 **Umur:**

 **Taehyung: 20 tahun**

 **Jungkook: 18 tahun**

 **Jimin: 18 tahun**

 **Namjoon: 18 tahun**

 **Jin: 20 tahun**

 **Suga: 18 tahun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~**

 **.**

Masih dengan raut tidak percaya, Jungkook menolehkan kepalanya melihat ke arah namja tampan yang ada di sampingnya yang masih tetap memasang raut wajah datarnya.

'Tidak mungkin aku menikah dengan seorang namja, 'kan?'

 **.**

 **Hiwatari NiwaDark Present**

 **Prince?**

 **.**

"Saudara Kim Taehyung, bersediakah anda, dihadapan Tuhan dan disaksikan oleh para jemaat, berjanji untuk mencintai dan menghargai, baik dalam keadaan sakit maupun sehat, di dalam susah maupun senang, pasangan anda yang berdiri di sebelah kiri anda? Menempatkan dia sebagai yang utama dari segala hal, menjadi tempat bergantung bagi dia, dan hanya bagi dia, selama-lamanya hingga akhir hidup anda? Bersediakah anda?" tanya sang Pendeta.

Masih dengan wajah datar, namja tampan bernama Kim Taehyung itu menjawab,

"Ya, saya bersedia."

Dengan semudah itukah namja itu menjawab pendeta itu?! Jungkook tidak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan namja di sampingnya itu. Ia tersadar dari pikirannya saat sang pendeta kembali bertanya dengan pertanyaan yang sama padanya.

"Saudara Jeon Jungkook , bersediakah anda, dihadapan Tuhan dan disaksikan oleh para jemaat, berjanji untuk mencintai dan menghargai, baik dalam keadaan sakit maupun sehat, di dalam susah maupun senang, pasangan anda yang berdiri di sebelah kanan anda? Menempatkan dia sebagai yang utama dari segala hal, menjadi tempat bergantung bagi dia, dan hanya bagi dia, selama-lamanya hingga akhir hidup anda? Bersediakah anda?"

Jungkook yang diberi pertanyaan oleh sang Pendeta hanya terdiam. Apakah ia harus menjawabnya? Apa tidak ada cara lain agar semua ini tidak berlanjut? Ini tidak masuk akal! Menikah dengan seorang pria? Yang benar saja!

Sang Pendeta berdehem sejenak ketika Jungkook tidak merespon.

"Saudara Jeon Jungkook, bersediakah anda?"

Jungkook tampak tersadar. Ia sadar ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain. Berpuluh pasang mata kini tengah menatapnya dengan heran, ia tidak ada pilihan lain. Dengan suara parau dan ragu-ragunya, Jungkook menjawab,

"Ya, saya bersedia."

Jungkook merutuki dirinya sendiri yang dengan mudahnya meloloskan kata 'bersedia' di depan pendeta. Ini semua bukan yang ia perkirakan dan yang ia inginkan. Namja manis itu kembali tersadar saat _namja_ di sampingnya menghadap ke arahnya. Jungkook melirik _namja_ itu dengan tatapan, 'Mau apa dia?'. Jujur Jungkook tidak terlalu mendengar perkataan si pendeta setelah menyelesaikan pertanyaannya yang tadi.

Tangan besar namja yang tadi disebut namanya sebagai Kim Taehyung meraih tangan Jungkook untuk merubah posisinya menghadapnya. Kini mereka berdua saling berhadapan. Taehyung mengambil sebuah cincin dari kotak berlapis kain berwarna emas itu lalu menyematkannya di jari manis Jungkook, begitu pula Jungkook yang melakukan hal yang sama pada Taehyung.

Selanjutnya Jungkook hampir tersedak saat mendengar sang Pendeta mengarahkan mereka untuk saling menyatukan bibir. Ia tahu ini selalu terjadi di setiap pernikahan, tapi tetap saja rasanya ia masih terkejut karena harus melakukannya dengan seorang pria. Ok, sepertinya ia harus memaksa dirinya untuk menerima kenyataan kalau mulai sekarang ia telah terikat pada seorang pria.

Mata Jungkook membulat lucu saat Taehyung menyentuh dagunya untuk mendongakkan wajahnya. Namja itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jungkook hingga membuat pemuda bergigi kelinci itu memejamkan matanya saat wajah itu semakin mendekat.

Jungkook dapat merasakan sesuatu yang kenyal, lembut dan hangat menyentuh bibir tipisnya. Rasanya aneh. Ini yang pertama kalinya bagi Jungkook. Ciuman pertamanya! Eh, tidak! Ciuman pertamanya itu saat ia masih sekolah menengah pertama, ia pernah mencium bibir seekor kelinci. Ini bukan ciuman pertamanya, Jungkook bersumpah ia pernah berciuman sebelumnya, entah dengan kelinci, lumba-lumba ataupun dinding. Bisakah itu dihitung ciuman pertama?

Jungkook merasakan panas pada kedua pipinya saat merasakan bibirnya masih menempel pada bibir Taehyung dan sedikit tertarik saat namja yang telah berstatus sebagai suaminya itu menarik wajahnya menjauh. Rasa bibir Taehyung yang menempel lembut di bibirnya masih terasa dan berputar-putar di kepalanya. Kenapa dia malah merona dicium oleh Taehyung? Kenapa ia tidak marah dan melayangkan kepalan tangannya pada namja di hadapannya itu saat menciumnya? Itu 'kan yang seharusnya ia lakukan? Ia membayangkan jika ada namja lain yang menciumnya, ia yakin namja itu pasti merasakan empuknya kasur rumah sakit. Beruntung karena Taehyung sangat tampan, Jungkook membiarkannya menciumnya.

Para undangan berdiri dan memberikan sorak bahagia mereka pada kedua mempelai yang baru saja menyelesaikan janji perikatan mereka. Jungkook ikut menghadap ke arah para undangan setelah sebelumnya Taehyung melakukan itu duluan untuk menghargai sorak meriah keluarganya dan juga rekannya yang hadir.

Mata bulat Jungkook sengaja melirik ke arah keluarganya yang kini juga tengah bersorak bahagia di deretan bangku paling depan. Ia memasang senyum kecutnya, senyum yang dipaksakan. Sang Ibu yang melihat senyum membunuh dari putra sulungnya dengan segera menyiku perut suaminya yang masih sibuk bertepuk tangan dengan heboh. Wanita paruh baya itu juga melirik ke arah putra bungsunya yang tengah asyik melempar kelopak bunga dari keranjang yang ada di tangannya, keranjang yang entah didapat dari mana. Ia dengan segera menghentikan putra bungsunya itu dari kegiatan bodohnya dan menerima tatapan protes dari si kecil Jeon.

"Lebih baik kalian putar otak kalian untuk menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang akan Jungkook sembur nanti daripada kalian bertepuk tangan dan melempar kelopak bunga seperti orang idiot."

Ayah Jungkook dan Junghyun mulai mengerti apa yang wanita paruh baya itu bisikkan tadi saat melihat Jungkook mulai berjalan menghampiri mereka masih dengan senyum manis namun datar di wajahnya. Mereka dapat melihat Taehyung juga tengah berbincang dengan para tamu undangannya.

"Selamat, _hyung_ , atas pernikahanmu!"

Sang ibu mengutuk anak bungsunya saat melihat Jeon kecilnya dengan bodohnya malah melempar kelopak bunganya ke arah Jungkook hingga membuat beberapa kelopak bunga mendarat dengan indahnya di pucuk kepala sang pengantin yang kini menatap adiknya dengan datar.

"Sepertinya kau senang sekali bermain dengan kelopak bungamu, Jeon Junghyun," desis Jungkook. Junghyun meneguk salivanya lalu dengan perlahan meletakkan keranjang bunganya ke bangku yang ada di belakangnya.

"Ayah, ibu, jelaskan padaku!" Jungkook mendegus lelah. "Kenapa aku menikah dengan seorang pria? Dia itu siapa sebenarnya?"

"Tenang, Kookie- _ya_. Kau harus jaga sikapmu," ucap ibu Jungkook pelan.

"Kami tidak punya pilihan lain, Jungkook- _ah_. Kalau kami memberitahumu, kau pasti akan menolak habis-habisan. Tapi bukan berarti kami tidak berusaha untuk menolak perjodohan ini. Kami tahu ini salah, tidak seharusnya seorang pria menikah dengan pria lain, tapi kami tidak punya pilahan lain, dan keluarga mereka juga tidak punya pilihan lain," jelas ibunya.

Ayah Jungkook menghela napasnya lalu bertanya, "Kau tidak melihat orang di sebelah sana?" Pria paruh baya itu menunjuk ke sisi kanan di mana Taehyung berada. Mata Jungkook tidak sengaja menangkap sosok yang tidak asing.

"I-itu... bukankah Raja?" tanya Jungkook. Ia seperti pernah melihat wajah itu beberapa kali di televisi saat upacara peringatan kemerdekaan negara mereka.

"Dan itu adalah ayahnya Taehyung," timpal ibunya. Jungkook membelalakkan matanya menatap ibunya. Ia tidak salah dengar, 'kan? Jadi maksud dari ibunya itu, tadi ia baru saja menikah dengan anak seorang raja? Ia menikah dengan seorang pangeran?

"Ahahaha, candaanmu kali ini lucu, Bu. Aku mengakuinya." Jungkook menepuk lengan ibunya seraya tertawa pelan. Matanya melirik ke arah Sang Raja dan Taehyung yang tengah berbincang dengan beberapa undangan mereka dengan sangat berwibawa dan sopan. Tawa di wajah Jungkook menghilang seketika. Ia tahu ibunya tidak sedang bercanda.

"Bukankah itu hal yang bagus kalau kau menikah dengan seorang pangeran? Itu artinya kau seorang putri, _hyung_." Putra bungsu keluarga Jeon itu kembali mendapatkan tatapan membunuh dari si sulung Jeon.

"Putri kepalamu!"

"Kau kaya, hyung! Kau akan dilayani, diantar ke mana-mana, tidak perlu lagi berlari-lari mengejar bus karena ketinggalan, tidak perlu lagi menumpang boncengan sepeda Hoseok _hyung_ , ataupun berebutan bekal dengan Jimin _hyung_ ," heboh Junghyun.

"Dasar kau, kecil-kecil mata duitan," desis Jungkook. Junghyun cekikikkan sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Jungkook menghela napasnya kemudian menatap ayah dan ibunya.

"Jadi jam berapa acara ini selesai? Aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang ke rumah, banyak tugasku yang menempuk dan belum sempat kukerjakan." Jungkook meregangkan tubuhnya yang sedari tadi kaku saat di atas altar.

"Pulang rumah apanya? Kau akan pulang ke kerajaan bersama suamimu. Kau sudah menikah, tentu saja kau akan tinggal bersama mereka." Iya, dan Jungkook lupa akan fakta yang satu itu, ia mulai sekarang harus tinggal di dalam kerajaan. Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya di mana para undangan satu-persatu mulai berpamitan dan pulang. Keadaan di dalam aula gereja mulai sepi yang perlahan-lahan menyisakan keluarga kedua belah pihak yang memiliki perbedaan yang sangat kontras. Dan dari sinilah Jungkook merasakan hidupnya akan benar-benar berubah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari mobil mewah itu seraya mengagumi bangunan mewah di depannya yang dibangun bak kastil-kastil di dongeng-dongeng, dan kenyataannya itu memanglah sebuah kerajaan.

Jungkook masih berdiri diam di samping mobil, sedangkan Taehyung yang keluar dari sisi lain pintu mobil berjalan menghampirinya. Jungkook dan Taehyung sedari tadi tidak berbicara di dalam mobil, bahkan saling tatap pun tidak. Entah kenapa, tapi kedua orang itu memiliki insting untuk tidak saling menyapa satu sama lain, karena sejujurnya mereka memang membenci pernikahan ini.

Taehyung berjalan duluan memasuki pintu utama rumah megah ini. Jungkook mengikuti dari belakang. Sedangkan Sang Raja dan Ratu yang menyandang status sebagai ayah dan ibu mertuanya dan juga ayah dari sang Raja telah berjalan terlebih dahulu di depan. Ah, jangan lupakan kakak dari Taehyung yang menyandang gelar Putra Mahkota juga berjalan menduhului mereka.

Langkah pertama mereka saat menginjak bagian dalam rumah megah itu disambut oleh para pelayan dan maid yang membungkuk serentak. Jungkook dengan segera membalas hormat mereka dengan membungkuk ragu-ragu. Ia bahkan tak sadar mulutnya sedari tadi menganga kagum saat melihat semua palayanan, isi rumah dan _furniture_ yang ada di seluruh rumah kerajaan ini.

"Jangan berjalan di belakangku," ucap Taehyung datar. Jungkook yang mendengar itu dengan segera berjalan menduhului Taehyung. Pria yang menyandang gelar Pangeran itu mendengus.

"Jangan berjalan di depanku," ucapnya malas.

"Jadi aku harus terbang?" tanya Jungkook. Berjalan di belakang, salah. Berjalan di depan juga salah. Lalu?

Taehyung mendengus kesal. "Kau bodoh atau apa? Jalan di sampingku!"

Jungkook berdecih kesal. Biasanya seorang pangeran akan sangat ramah, murah senyum dan sangat _gentle_ , tapi kenapa yang satu ini malah sangat kasar dan dingin? Bahkan kakaknya pun tadi sangat ramah saat mereka melakukan perkenalan keluarga di gereja setelah acara pernikahan selesai.

Jungkook dengan segera menyamakan langkahnya dengan Taehyung. Taehyung menaiki tangga, maka ia juga ikut. Taehyung berbelok, ia ikut berbelok. Jangan lupakan seorang butler dengan tubuh tegap terus mengikuti mereka di belakang.

Taehyung memasuki sebuah kamar yang pintunya dibuka oleh seorang _maid_ yang sudah duluan berdiri di samping pintu, mempersilahkan sang pangeran untuk masuk. Jungkook berhenti di depan pintu kamar itu dan menatap _maid_ dan _butler_ yang ada di belakangnya. Taehyung mengernyit saat melihat Jungkook tidak masuk.

"Kau sedang apa? Cepat masuk dan tutup pintunya!"

"Masuk? Ini kamarku atau kamarmu?" tanya Jungkook menunjuk kamar yang tengah dimasuki oleh Taehyung. Pemuda tampan yang memiliki alis tebal dan rahang tegas itu mengerjab sejenak.

"Ini kamar kita berdua."

Jungkook berdehem sejenak. Tidak ada salahnya meminta, 'kan?

"Tidak ada kamar lain, kah?"

Taehyung terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Ada," lalu tersenyum tipis. "kamar gudang di lantai bawah." Pemuda berambut _hazelnut_ itu berbalik meninggalkan Jungkook yang berdecih kesal. Ia dengan terpaksa masuk ke dalam kamar yang sangat luas itu lalu menutup pintunya.

Jungkook duduk di tepi ranjang lalu menghela napasnya. Hari sudah sore, ia ingin mandi tapi entah kenapa rasa malas dan kantuk menyelimutinya. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya yang merasa kelelahan. Lelah tubuh dan lelah batin, pikirnya.

Taehyung yang tengah duduk di sofa di samping meja rias tidak sengaja melirik ke arah Jungkook saat ia sedang berusaha melepaskan jam tangan Gucci yang bergelut di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Berdiri dan cepat pergi mandi. Kau tidak diperbolehkan berbaring di ranjang jika belum membersihkan dirimu."

Mendengar tuturan yang dikeluarkan oleh Taehyung, Jungkook dengan segera bangkit dan mendudukkan dirinya. Menatap Taehyung dengan jengah.

"Kau tahu? Kita bahkan belum berkenalan. Aku hanya berkenalan dengan keluargamu saja tadi. Dan sekarang aku diatur seperti anak kecil?" protesnya.

Taehyung meletakkan jam tangannya ke meja riasnya lalu berdiri tegap untuk menelpaskan jasnya. Jungkook sempat terkesiap untuk sepersekian detik melihat gerakan entah kenapa terkesan seksi itu.

"Kim Taehyung, 20 tahun."

Jungkook memainkan lidahnya di dinding mulut kanannya, membuat pipi kanannya menggembung. Ia cukup kesal karena sikap Taehyung yang dingin, bahkan belum satu hari saja sikap pangeran itu telah membuatnya jengah.

"Jeon Jungkook, 18 tahun, sekolah menengah atas di Big Hit Highschool."

Taehyung hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia mendudukkan dirinya kembali ke sofa berwarna cream itu lalu menatap Jungkook.

"Sekarang mandilah dan berganti pakaian. Aku sudah menyiapkan pakaian baru untukmu di ruangan itu. Kau bisa memakainya sesukamu." Taehyung menunjuk sebuah pintu yang ada beberapa meter di samping kamar mandi.

"Dan mulai besok kau akan mempelajari semua tentang kerajaan ini, sikap, bahasa, dan juga peraturan di sini," Taehyung bersandar lalu menyilangkan kaki kanannya ke kaki kirinya. "Ingat, sekarang kau adalah istri seorang pangeran."

Jungkook tertawa mengejek mendengar kata 'istri seorang pangeran'. Jujur ia muak dengan statusnya saat ini. Dengan malas, Jungkook berdiri lalu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dengan langkah malas. Bahkan ia membanting pelan pintu jati kamar mandi itu. Taehyung yang melihat itu terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya tertawa kecil seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya menelusuri bangunan megah yang sebenarnya tidak bisa disebut sebagai 'rumah' ini. Namja bergigi kelinci itu tidak mempedulikan dua orang _maid_ yang sibuk mengikutinya di belakang. Taehyung tengah mandi. Jungkook yang selesai berganti baju memilih untuk berjalan-jalan di rumah yang sangat besar ini dengan kemeja longgar berwarna putih dan celana hitam ketat.

Sebenarnya namja berambut coklat tua itu tadi hendak memakai kaos putih dan celana jeans, tapi Taehyung melarangnya karena berkata kalau itu tidak sopan dipakai saat makan bersama keluarga. Hanya makan malam saja pun ia harus memakai kemeja? Bahkan biasanya di rumah ia tidak memakai bajunya setelah selesai mandi dan berlari ke ruang makan untuk makan bersama keluarganya dengan hanya mengenakan celana _training_.

Jungkook menemukan sebuah ruangan luas yang ia yakini adalah ruang makan. Langkahnya terus membawanya hingga ke ujung ruangan yang ternyata adalah sebuah dapur. Ia dapat melihat seorang bibi tengah memotong sayur-sayuran. Ia mendekat ke arah bibi itu, sedangkan dua orang _maid_ yang sedari tadi mengikutinya sekarang tengah panik.

"Tuan Muda, Anda ingin ke mana?"

"Tuan Muda, apa tidak sebaiknya kita ke ruang belajar saja atau ke taman untuk menghirup udara? Di sini panas, Tuan Muda."

"Bi, ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Jungkook seolah tidak mendengar perkataan kedua _maid_ nya. Bibi yang berpakaian rapi bak koki itu terkejut dan dengan segera membungkuk memberi hormat pada Jungkook.

"Selamat malam, Tuan Muda. Ah, apakah Anda sudah lapar? Saya sedang menyiapkan makan malam. Mohon tunggu sebentar," ucap bibi itu sambil terus membungkukkan badannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Bi. Aku tidak lapar. Aku hanya ingin membantu." Jungkook menoleh ke arah dua orang maid yang tampak terkejut dengan perkataan Jungkook.

"Tuan Mu-"

"Kalian kembalilah bekerja. Tidak mungkin kalian menontonku membantu di sini, 'kan? Oh, atau kalian ingin membantu juga?" tawar Jungkook dengan senyum lucunya hingga menampakkan gigi kelincinya.

"Tuan Muda, sebaiknya kita ke tempat lain saja. Kalau sampai Raja atau Pangeran melihat, kami bisa mati," desis salah seorang _maid_ tanpa sadar.

Jungkook melunturkan senyumnya. Ia tahu ia memang tidak boleh melakukan hal dengan sesuka hatinya karena statusnya sekarang, dan ia tahu kedua orang maid itu hanya melakukan tugas mereka. Tapi Jungkook tidak suka diatur untuk sesuatu yang ia anggap masih wajar.

"Pergilah, aku hanya akan terus di sini hingga makan malam di mulai." Jungkook tidak peduli kemudian meraih sebuah pisau yang tergeletak di atas meja berlapis keramik itu. Bibi yang berdiri di sampingnya tampak terkejut dan menghentikan Jungkook.

"Tenanglah, Bi. Aku sering membantu ibuku memasak di rumah. Kau tidak perlu khawatir kalau aku akan menghancurkan rasa masakanmu." Jungkook menunjukkan senyum lebarnya yang manis kemudian menunjukkan jari jempolnya ke arah bibi koki itu. Bibi itu tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa kecuali hanya tertawa kecil dan membiarkan Tuan Mudanya itu mulai memotong sayuran, sedangkan kedua _maid_ itu kini tengah berdiri di seberang Jungkook untuk menunggu Tuan Muda mereka.

"Apa bibi memasak sendirian?" tany Jungkook yang tangannya sibuk dengan pisau, sayur dan talenan. Bibi itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak. Saya hanya khusus untuk memasak sup dan hidangan penutup. Menu utama di masak di ruangan sebelah oleh tiga orang koki laki-laki." Bibi itu menunjuk ke arah pintu yang tertutup yang terletak di sudut dapur ini.

"Ah! Maafkan saya lupa memperkenalkan diri," Bibi itu dengan segera membungkukkan tubuhnya. "Nama saya Han Ji Yoon. Biasanya tuan rumah memanggil saya bibi Han."

Jungkook ikut membungkukkan badannya lalu membalas, "Nama saya Jeon Jungkook. Bibi bisa memanggilku Jungkook saja."

Mendengar itu bibi Han dengan segera menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, jika saya memanggil Tuan Muda dengan nama, maka saya akan kehilangan pekerjaan saya," ucapnya dengan setengah bercanda, namun memang begitulah kenyataannya.

"Anda bisa berbicara santai dengan saya, tidak perlu terlalu formal, Tuan Muda."

Jungkook mendengus malas seraya kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya. Sepertinya hari-harinya hidup di rumah ini tidak akan menyenangkan. Tidak ada pertengkarannya dengan adiknya, tidak ada menyanyi secara gila-gilaan setelah kenyang makan malam bersama keluarga, tidak ada makan snack bersama sambil tiduran menonton televisi di ruang keluarga, tidak ada teriakan ibunya dari lantai bawah ketika ia dan adiknya perang bantal, dan lainnya yang biasanya ia lakukan bersama keluarganya.

"Saat kami diberitahu kalau Pangeran akan menikah, kami semua sangat senang, bahkan kerja kami lebih semangat untuk menyiapkan segala sesuatunya untuk menyambut kedatangan Anda di rumah ini," ucap bibi Han seraya tersenyum tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari bawang bombay yang tengah ia iris tipis-tipis.

Jungkook melirik bibi Han sejenak sebelum akhirnya melirik kedua orang maid yang tengah tersenyum, seolah mengiyakan penuturan sang koki.

"Pangeran Muda adalah anggota keluarga yang paling nakal dan sulit di atur di keluarga kerajaan ini, sangat berbeda dengan Putra Mahkota Minho yang lebih tenang. Walaupun begitu, Pangeran Muda paling disayang di keluarga ini, maka itu sangat sulit untuk menerima kenyataan saat Yang Mulia –ayah dari Raja memerintahkan Pangeran Muda untuk menikah dengan seorang laki-laki."

Jungkook mendengarkan dengan seksama. Jelas, keluarga mana yang bisa menerima dengan mudah kalau anak laki-lakinya menikah dengan laki-laki lain, apalagi tanpa ada rasa cinta?

"Meskipun Pangeran Muda dingin padamu, tapi sebenarnya ia adalah orang yang baik meskipun sedikit nakal. Kalian hanya perlu sedikit waktu untuk saling mengenal." Bibi Han tertawa kecil.

Jungkook menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Nakal? Tapi kenapa bagiku dia sangat disiplin dan tegas? Dia bahkan melarangku melakukan ini dan itu. Kalau menurut kalian dia itu nakal, lalu aku apa? Brandalan?" tanyanya setengah tertawa.

Bibi Han tertawa kecil lalu membalas, "Sekarang ia sudah bersikap lebih dewasa dari sebelumnya. Mungkin akan sedikit sulit bagi Anda untuk hidup di sini, karena mulai hari ini Anda harus belajar tentang peraturan, tata cara dan sikap anggota kerajaan," bibi Han memasukkan bahan-bahannya ke dalam panci yang berisi air mendidih. "dan Anda akan mulai lebih mengenal Pangeran Muda kami, Tuan Muda." Bibi Han tersenyum tipis tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari panci.

Jungkook terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya membantu mengambil mangkuk untuk mengisi sup dan piring untuk menata _salad_. Sibuk dengan apa yang ia kerjakan, Jungkook tidak sadar kalau kedua _maid_ yang tengah menunggunya tiba-tiba membungkukkan badan mereka, bibi Han yang sadar pun ikut membungkukkan tubuhnya ke arah pintu masuk.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Suara rendah yang familiar terdengar di telinga Jungkook, membuat pemuda yang tengah mengaduk _mayonaise_ menoleh ke asal suara dan menemukan Taehyung tengah bersandar di ambang pintu dengan tangan yang dilipat di depan dada. Namja itu tampak semakin tampan dengan pakaian yang sedikit kasual yaitu kemeja putih dengan _band_ _collar_ (kerah kecil) serta celana hitam longgarnya dan rambut _hazelnut_ yang setengah basah.

"Berenang," jawab Jungkook singkat seraya membersihkan meja setelah semuanya telah selesai. "Kau bisa lihat 'kan aku sedang apa?"

Taehyung memutar bola matanya. Ia menyesal telah bertanya pada namja yang tengah mencuci tangannya itu. Ia mendengus pelan sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan berjalan ke ruang makan setelah sebelumnya berujar, "Cepat ke ruang makan."

Jungkook yang mendengar itu dengan segera mengeringkan tangannya dan berjalan mengikuti Taehyung.

"Ah, Tuan Muda, terima kasih telah membantu saya. Anda seharusnya tidak perlu melakukan itu," ucap bibi Han segan seraya membungkukkan badannya. Jungkook tersenyum lebar seraya membungkuk kecil.

"Tidak apa-apa, Bi. Aku senang membantumu daripada harus jalan-jalan sendirian, rasanya sepi."

Bibi Han hanya tersenyum saat melihat Jungkook beranjak ke ruang makan. Ia lalu dengan segera menyuruh para pelayan untuk menghidangkan makanannya ke meja makan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan dengan kedua tangan yang tengah memegang mangkuk dan sumpit. Saat ini ia tengah duduk di samping Taehyung untuk makan malam bersama dengan keluarga barunya. Jujur, ia tidak selera makan dikarenakan suasana yang tegang dan asing baginya. Biasanya saat makan bersama, ia dan keluarganya akan makan sambil berbincang, bahkan mereka bisa berebutan makanan. Sedangkan di sini sangatlah berbanding terbalik, tata cara makan yang sangat sopan, hening dan juga membosankan.

Jungkook terus menyuapkan nasi ke mulutnya dengan perlahan. Ia akui makanan di rumah ini sangatlah enak. Ia terus menyuapkan makanan ke mulutnya hingga akhirnya salah seorang dari mereka meletakkan mangkuk dan sumpitnya lalu membuka suaranya.

"Makanlah lebih banyak, Jungkook-ah," ucap seorang wanita paruh baya yang memakai dress casual pendek berwarna cream dengan rambut yang disanggul ke atas, ibu Taehyung yang berstatus seorang Ratu.

Jungkook mengangguk kemudian tersenyum tipis. "Aku akan makan dengan baik, Bu." Keluarga Taehyung menyuruhnya untuk memanggil mereka dengan panggilan akrab saja, seperti ibu, ayah, kakek dan hyung saat Jungkook terus-terusan memanggil mereka dengan jabatan mereka. Sedangkan Taehyung... Entahlah, haruskah ia memanggil suaminya itu dengan embel-embel _hyung_ atau namanya saja?

"Besok supir akan mengantarmu pergi dan menjemputmu pulang sekolah, setelah itu kau akan belajar beberapa pelajaran tambahan di ruang belajar di rumah ini," ucap ayah Taehyung dengan nada berwibawanya namun tetap terdengar ramah dan hangat. Hal itu cukup membuat suasana mereka sedikit mencair.

"Dan kami berencana untuk menghentikan sekolahmu di sana dan pindah ke sekolah khusus kerajaan dan para pejabat ataupun sekolah _private_ ," lanjut pria paruh baya itu. Jungkook terkejut mendengar penuturan ayah mertuanya. Pindah sekolah? Tidak pernah sekalipun ia terpikir untuk pindah dari sekolah yang sudah ia anggap seperti rumah ke duanya itu.

"Pindah sekolah? Tidak bisakah aku menolak itu, Yah?" tanya Jungkook ragu. "Tahun depan aku sudah lulus sekolah, rasanya sayang kalau harus pindah lagi. Dan lagi, aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk pindah sekolah dan meninggalkan teman-temanku."

"Sudahlah, biarkan cucu menantuku memilihnya. Jika ia tidak ingin pindah, jangan paksa dia," ucap kakek Taehyung memasang senyum tipisnya menatap Jungkook. Ayah dan ibu mertuanya pun tidak mengeluarkan suara lagi, mereka hanya tersenyum kemudian kembali melahap makanan penutup. Mereka tahu Jungkook bukanlah anak berandalan yang akan melakukan hal-hal aneh di sekolahnya hingga akan membuat nama keluarga kerajaan malu dan sebagainya, maka dari itu mereka tidak terlalu mengekang Jungkook.

Makan malam berlangsung dengan suasana yang semakin menghangat. Terkadang canda tawa menemani percakapan mereka setelah menyelesaikan semua makanan. Ternyata tidak seperti yang ia bayangkan, di mana mereka adalah keluarga kaku yang hanya taat pada peraturan dan tidak memiliki kehangatan keluarga seperti di film-film.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi untuk membersihkan wajahnya dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan pajama, mengamati Jungkook yang tengah membongkar buku-bukunya yang ia ambil dari rumah dari dalam kotak kardus. Selesai memasukkan beberapa buku pelajaran ke dalam tas sekolahnya, Jungkook berbalik dan menatap Taehyung.

"Ruang belajarnya ada di mana? Aku ingin mengerjakan tugasku."

Taehyung melirik jam dinding yang telah menunjukkan pukul 20.20.

"Ruang belajar ada di lantai atas. Lagian ini sudah sangat malam, kau kerjakan di sini saja." Taehyung mendudukkan dirinya di kasur dan bersandar pada kepala kasur lalu meraih ponselnya.

"Di samping pintu balkon ada meja belajar khusus untukmu, kau bisa belajar di sana." Taehyung menunjuk sebuah meja belajar berwarna putih susu yang terletak di samping pintu balkon yang dilengkapi dengan meja belajar dan juga beberapa peralatan menulis. Jungkook dengan segera mendekati meja itu dan meletakkan beberapa bukunya. Ia memang tidak terlalu suka belajar, tapi ia harus mengerjakan tugasnya untuk mempertahankan nilainya.

"Apa dulu kau juga belajar di sekolah kerajaan dan sekolah _private_?" tanya Jungkook tanpa menoleh ke belakang, di mana Taehyung tengah sibuk memainkan ponselnya.

"Ya," jawab Taehyung singkat.

"Berarti kau tidak pernah merasakan sekolah di sekolah swasta yang ramai dan penuh dengan rakyat biasa?" tanya pemuda yang memakai kacamata bulat dengan poni yang dikucir ke atas. Tangannya meraih ponselnya lalu memutar sebuah lagu. Ia kemudian mendorong kursinya ke belakang hingga membuat kursinya hanya bersandar pada kedua kaki belakang seraya mengikuti alunan lagu yang ia putar. Taehyung mengernyit mendengar lagu yang dominan rap itu.

"Tidak, keluarga bagian dalam kerajaan diharuskan bersekolah di sekolah khusus."

Jungkook hanya mengangguk kemudian kembali berkonsentrasi pada bukunya. Ia bukanlah tipe yang bisa serius mengerjakan tugasnya. Biasanya ia sesekali akan pergi mencari snack untuk dimakan sambil mengerjakan tugasnya, ataupun sambil memutar lagu dan akan ikut bernyanyi di beberapa bagian.

Jungkook menghentikan gerakan tangannya saat mendengar ponsel Taehyung berbunyi. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Taehyung mengangkat panggilan itu seraya berjalan ke arah balkon melewati Jungkook yang masih melihatnya. Jungkook tanpa sadar mengecilkan _volume_ lagunya dengan mata yang masih terus mengamati Taehyung yang bersandar pada pembatas balkon dengan punggung yang menghadap ke arahnya.

Karena jarak meja belajarnya dengan balkon yang cukup dekat, sayup-sayup Jungkook dapat mendengar sapaan Taehyung pada panggilan telepon itu.

"Halo, Joy? Hm...? Apa kau sudah makan malam?"

Dan Jungkook bersumpah ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar suara Taehyung yang sangat lembut dan _gentle_ , berbeda saat pangeran itu berbicara padanya dengan nada dingin.

 **.**

 **~TBC~**

 **.**

Halllooo~ author's back! Hehehehe. Dan tebak lagu apa yang di dengerin sama si Nochu? Cypher 4 XD Taehyung's gonna love that song muahahaha

Sebenarnya author kurang bisa membangkitkan suasana ff ini yang seharusnya sedikit lebih ceria, tapi malah terkesan mendung(?) ya... Mungkin next episode akan lebih colourful karena akan lebih menceritakan struglenya JK di kerajaan dan juga school lifenya JK dan member lain.

 **Special thanks buat readers dan juga reviewers author tercinta ^^ ::**

 **Kyunie, kaisooexo, Hanji, urikookie, LittleOoh, Vin97, VCookie, kimswifeuth, skylatte104, emma, zzzK, ara'seo, personaisme, Ayu Viola, Guest**

 **Terima kasih untuk yang udah review ff ini, karena setiap review dari kalian itu adalah sebuah semangat buat author, apalagi review yang panjang ^^**

Sebenarnya author sedikit kecewa karena banyak silent readers :(, yang review sedikit tapi yang follow banyak. Mungkin chap ini readers bisa memberi review sebagai respon setelah membaca ff ini ^^

Akhir kata dari author,

Review please~? Gomawo ^^

*Bow*


	3. A Guitar

**Prince?**

 **Summary: Karena sebuah perjanjian, Jungkook dipaksa untuk menikah dengan cucu dari sahabat kakeknya. Awalnya Jungkook tidak keberatan karena mendengar calon pasangannya itu kaya dan memiliki wajah sangat menawan. Ia tidak menyangka calonnya adalah seorang namja dan juga seorang pangeran kerajaan modern. "Aku tidak ingin menikah dengan namja!" / "Kau pikir aku mau? Lagian kita sudah terlanjur menikah"**

 **Couple:: Taehyung x Jungkook (Taekook)**

 **Rate:: T**

 **Genre:: Humor, Romance**

 **Umur:**

 **Taehyung: 20 tahun**

 **Jungkook: 18 tahun**

 **Jimin: 18 tahun**

 **Namjoon: 18 tahun**

 **Jin: 20 tahun**

 **Yoongi: 18 tahun**

 **Hoseok: 18 tahun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~**

 **.**

"Halo, Joy? Hm...? Apa kau sudah makan malam?"

Dan Jungkook bersumpah ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar suara Taehyung yang sangat lembut dan _gentle_ , berbeda saat pangeran itu berbicara padanya dengan nada dingin.

 **.**

 **Hiwatari NiwaDark Present**

 **Prince?**

 **.**

Belum terlalu lama Jungkook memperhatikan Taehyung, ponselnya yang tengah memutar lagu dalam volume kecil itu tiba-tiba berganti menjadi nada dering telepon masuk, menampilkan sebuah nama yang meneleponnya. Jungkook dengan segera mengangkat panggilan dari sahabatnya itu.

"Ya! Jimin- _ssi_!" seru Jungkook heboh menekankan nadanya pada saat menyebut kata '- _ssi'_. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya dengan raut wajah yang serius namun nada yang terkesan jahil.

" _Sialan!_ " umpat namja yang dipanggil Jimin oleh Jungkook. " _Tidak bisakah kau menyapaku dengan sedikit normal?_ " gerutu Jimin.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Jungkook yang kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursinya. Ia melirik Taehyung yang masih sibuk menelepon sekilas sebelum akhirnya tangan kanannya meraih pensilnya lalu mencoret-coret bukunya pada halaman paling belakang, sedangkan tangan kirinya sibuk memegang ponselnya.

" _Begitukah pertanyaanmu setelah dua hari ini menghilang? Siapa yang mengajarimu tidak sopan seperti itu? Ibumu akan kecewa jika mendengar itu, anak tidak berguna._ "

Jungkook memutar bola matanya. Jimin kembali dengan ocehan tidak jelasnya.

"Yang jelas kau bukan ibuku," balas Jungkook.

" _Jawab aku dengan jujur, Jeon Jungkook! Ke mana saja kau selama dua hari ini? Kau tiba-tiba tidak hadir di sekolah tanpa memberitahuku dan kau sama sekali tidak menjawab panggilanku ataupun membalas chatku. Entah sudah panggilan ke berapa ini baru kau mengangkatnya,_ " omel Jimin.

Jungkook menghela napasnya. Ia memang tahu Jimin meneleponnya beberapa kali namun tidak ia angkat ataupun ia balas chatnya. Ia hanya terlalu sibuk mengurusi pernikahannya, dan juga ia tidak tahu apa alasan yang tepat untuk menjelaskan ke mana ia selama dua hari ini. Tidak mungkin ia jujur tentang pernikahannya. Tidak mungkin! Bahkan pada sahabatnya sendiri.

Mata Jungkook melirik Taehyung yang telah selesai melakukan panggilan dan berjalan kembali ke kamar. Mata mereka sempat bertemu untuk sepersekian detik sebelum akhirnya Jungkook memutuskan tatapan mereka dan mulai memutar otaknya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jimin.

"Ummm... Aku sedikit tidak enak badan dan aku tidak memegang ponselku. Maaf aku tidak memberimu kabar."

" _Jeon Jungkook..."_ panggil Jimin. Jungkook terdiam, namun tangannya masih sibuk mencoret-coret bukunya, menggambar seekor kelinci dengan senyum jahil dan sebuah wortel yang diputar-putar di atas kepalanya.

" _Caught in a lieeee~"_

Jungkook menghela napasnya saat mendengar sahabatnya menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang tidak asing baginya. Ia menggaruk keningnya saat mengerti akan lirik yang dinyanyikan oleh Jimin.

" _Aku mendatangi rumahmu pagi ini untuk mengajakmu berangkat ke sekolah bersama dan tidak ada orang di rumahmu. Satupun tidak ada yang membukakan pintu untukku. Tidak biasanya seperti itu, paling tidak ada ibumu yang akan selalu ada untuk menyambut kedatanganku. Kau tidak bisa berbohong, Jungkook-ssi, ke mana kau?_ "

Jungkook mendengus geli mendengar omelan Jimin. Memang selama ini ia tidak pernah menghilang begitu saja. Jikapun ia absen, ia akan memberi tahu Jimin. Jimin mengenal betul bagaimana Jungkook karena mereka telah bersahabat sejak sekolah dasar dan mereka dulu sempat menjadi tetanggaan.

Jungkook memejamkan matanya untuk memutar otaknya. "Tadi pagi aku membantu ibuku berbelanja di pasar sekalian membeli obatku. Ayahku tidak pulang semalaman dan adikku sudah berangkat ke sekolah. Puas, Park Jimin?" tanya Jungkook.

Taehyung yang sayup-sayup mendengar percakapan Jungkook di telepon pun melirik sekilas. Jelas ia tahu Jungkook tengah berbohong, dan ia tidak mempermasalahkan itu, toh jika ia ada di posisi Jungkook, ia juga akan melakukan hal yang sama yaitu berbohong.

" _Terserahmu saja. Besok kau masuk atau tidak? Namjoon hyung baru saja pulang dari Australia dan besok kita akan mendapatkan oleh-oleh darinya. Entah kenapa aku lebih excited menunggu oleh-olehnya daripada kepulangan Namjoon hyung._ "

Perkataan Jimin sukses membuat Jungkook tertawa dengan keras. Jungkook terus tertawa bahkan hingga mendorong tubunya ke belakang lalu kembali ke depan untuk menelungkupkan wajahnya.

Taehyung yang melihat itu terdiam. Ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar tawa Jungkook yang memang terdengar lucu. Ia tidak terlalu mempedulikan Jungkook yang tertawa dengan keras, yang ada dipikirannya saat ini adalah apa yang membuat Jungkook hingga tertawa lepas seperti itu.

"Tidak ada PR 'kan besok?" tanya Jungkook.

" _Tidak ada._ "

"Bagus, Jimin-ssi. Kalau begitu aku tutup dulu, masih banyak hal yang harus kukerjakan. Selamat malam!" Jungkook memutuskan panggilan secara sepihak. Ia terkikik kecil saat membayangkan sahabatnya itu kini pasti sedang mengomelinya. Jungkook meletakkan kembali ponselnya ke mejanya setelah kembali memainkan lagunya yang sempat terhenti tadi dengan volume yang kembali ia keraskan, volume yang cukup normal untuk pendengaran mereka. Tangannya kembali meraih pulpennya dan membolak-balikkan bukunya.

Jujur, Jungkook sempat memikirkan siapa yang tengah bertelepon dengan Taehyung tadi. Sebenarnya ia tidak mempermasalahkan siapa itu, ia hanya penasaran saja, itu saja, tidak lebih. Karena sekarang status mereka adalah pasangan yang telah mengikat janji, ia sedikit penasaran apakah sebelumnya Taehyung sudah memiliki pasangan, lalu dipaksa untuk menikah dengannya. Jika sudah, maka itu akan sangat menyedihkan untuk Taehyung.

Jungkook membalikkan tubuhnya hendak bertanya pada Taehyung yang kini tengah membaca sebuah buku tebal di tangannya. Beberapa detik terdiam untuk berpikir, tanpa ia sadari Taehyung melirik ke arahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Taehyung. Jungkook tersadar lalu memutuskan untuk menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak ada apa-apa." Mungkin lebih baik ia tidak ikut campur dalam kehidupan Taehyung, karena jujur ia juga tidak ingin Taehyung ikut campur dalam kehidupannya. Taehyung telah memiliki pacar, orang yang dia sukai atau apapun itu, Jungkook tidak peduli dan juga tidak ingin mengetahuinya.

"Besok aku akan mengantarmu ke sekolah. Hanya untuk besok saja, seterusnya kau akan diantar oleh supir. Setidaknya aku harus tahu di mana sekolahmu," ucap Taehyung dengan suaranya yang rendah. Sebenarnya Jungkook menyukai suara yang terkesan sangat keren dan tenang itu.

"Sebenarnya tidak perlu mengantarku ke sekolah, itu pasti akan memancing perhatian para siswa dan siswi di sana karena mobil kalian yang terlalu mewah dan mencolok mata. Kurasa akan lebih baik jika kau membelikanku sepeda agar aku bisa pergi ke sekolah sendirian tanpa merepotkan supir."

"Kau pikir kakek akan mengizinkan kau melakukan itu?" tanya Taehyung tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari novel yang ada di tangannya. Jungkook menghela napasnya.

"Kau tahu, aku bertaruh kalau besok aku akan menjadi pusat perhatian di gerbang sekolah. Jarang ada mobil semewah mobil kalian di sekolah kami, dan apalagi akulah yang turun dari mobil itu. Biasanya aku hanya naik bus ataupun menumpang sepeda temanku."

Jungkook terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya mendengus malas. Ia bercerita begitu panjang, dan Taehyung hanya mengangguk sebagai responnya. Memang lebih bagus jika Jungkook diam saja dan tidak membicarakan tentang apapun pada Taehyung. Ia memutar bola matanya sebelum akhirnya membalikkan tubuhnya untuk kembali menyibukkan dirinya dengan buku-bukunya. Sesekali mendengus malas mengingat kehidupan barunya mulai sekarang.

'Sepertinya mustahil untuk berteman dengannya. Sialan.'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook mengernyitkan keningnya saat ia tiba-tiba merasakan sengatan dingin pada tubuhnya. Ia semakin mengernyit dan menggeliat tidak nyaman saat seseorang menendang pahanya.

"Bangun! Mau sampai kapan kau tidur?"

Jungkook berdecak pelan sebelum akhirnya membuka matanya secara perlahan. Ia akan mengutuk Junghyun yang berani-beraninya menendangnya, dan sejak kapan pula adiknya itu bisa bangun labih awal darinya?

Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya saat melihat sosok yang pastinya bukanlah adiknya. Ia menghela napasnya saat kesadarannya terkumpul. Ahhh, ia lupa kalau ia sudah tinggal dengan keluarga lain. Ia dapat melihat Taehyung berjalan ke meja rias seraya mengancing ujung lengan kemeja hitamnya dengan kancing atasnya yang terbuka, terkesan seksi. Ia menyisir rambutnya dengan tangannya sebelum akhirnya meraih sebotol parfum dan menyemprotnya ke pergelangan tangannya dan lehernya.

Jungkook meraih ponselnya yang ada di meja nakas di samping kasur king _size_ nya untuk melihat jam yang tertera di sana. Jam 06.00.

"Cepat mandi, sebentar lagi kita harus ke ruang makan untuk sarapan, tidak boleh terlambat."

Jungkook mendengus malas. Ia benar-benar merasa ingin cerai sekarang juga. Bolehkah ia minta perceraian minggu depan? Ia benar-benar tidak tahan.

Jungkook masuk ke kamar mandi dengan langkah lunglai. Sebelum ia sempat meraih pintu, ia menoleh sejenak ke arah Taehyung yang masih sibuk di depan meja rias.

"Jadi seharian ini kegiatanmu apa saja?" tanya Jungkook penasaran. "Kau tidak masuk universitas?"

Taehyung melirik sejenak. "Aku sudah lulus, universitas percepatan."

Jungkook terdiam. Ia tidak tahu harus merespon apa, ia hanya merasa kehidupan Taehyung sangatlah berbeda dengannya.

"Lalu setelah mengantarku ke sekolah, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Tentu saja kerja. Kau pikir aku hanyalah pengangguran yang menikmati kekayaan ayahnya, menghabiskan uang dan berhura-hura saja?" Taehyung menatap Jungkook seraya mengusap rambutnya ke belakang, membuat rambut _hazel_ itu sedikit berantakan. Jungkook mencibir pelan mendapatkan jawaban sarkastik dari Taehyung.

"Kerja?"

"Sudahlah, nanti baru kuceritakan padamu. Sekarang kau cepat mandi, aku tidak ingin ditunggu oleh semua orang di ruang makan nanti." Taehyung mengibas-kibaskan tangannya menyuruh Jungkook untuk segera mandi. Jungkook kembali mencibir kecil sebelum akhirnya masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dengan langkah malas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat Jungkook selesai mandi, ia tidak mendapati Taehyung di kamar mereka. Namja berusia 18 tahun itu mengedikkan bahunya lalu berjalan ruangan khusus pakaiannya. Untung saja semalam ia mengambil semua seragamnya bersamaan dengan buku-buku sekolahnya. Mengganti _bathrobe_ nya dengan seragam sekolahnya. Kemeja dengan dasi dan _blazer_ berwarna abu-abu. Ia dengan segera keluar dari ruangan pakaian itu lalu berjalan ke meja rias untuk merapikan rambutnya. Setelah selesai dengan semuanya, ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah cermin.

"Seperti biasa, sangat tampan," komentarnya sendiri. Jungkook memanglah tampan dan lumayan terkenal di sekolahnya. Bisa dibilang ia adalah salah satu _flower boy_ di sekolahnya.

Di tengah kegiatannya menata dirinya dan memakai parfum beraroma seperti sabun mandi, pintu kamar terbuka. Taehyung masuk untuk mengambil ponselnya. Ia melirik Jungkook sejenak lalu berdiri dengan tangan kanan memegang dagunya dan tangan kiri menopang tangan kanannya.

"Hmmm, sedikit sisir rambutmu ke belakang," Taehyung menunjuk rambut Jungkook. Jungkook yang sedikit bingung hanya mengikuti perintah Taehyung untuk menyisir rambutnya ke belakang, membuat rambutnya sedikit berantakan. Inilah yang tadi Taehyung lakukan juga pada rambutnya sendiri.

"Nahh, dengan begitu akan terkesan sedikit seksi." Taehyung menjentikkan jarinya dengan senyum kecil di wajah tampannya. Ia lalu berbalik dengan kedua tangan yang ia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya yang bermodel longgar.

Jungkook mendecih, "Cih, tidak kusisir pun aku sudah seksi."

"Ayo cepat turun."

Jungkook dengan segera meraih tasnya ransel hitamnya lalu keluar dari kamar menyusul Taehyung yang telah berjalan duluan.

Sesampai mereka di ruang makan, semuanya telah berkumpul di sana kecuali ayah Taehyung. Kakek Taehyung yang duduk di tengah tersenyum melihat Jungkook. Meskipun ia baru saja mengenal Jungkook, entah kenapa penghuni tertua di rumah kerajaan ini merasa sangat menyayangi Jungkook. Melihat Jungkook, mengingatkannya pada sahabatnya. Kakek Taehyung menyuruh mereka untuk duduk. Tak lama kemudian ayah Taehyung ikut bergabung dan sarapan pun di mulai.

Seperti biasanya, acara makan mereka sangatlah tenang namun menegangkan bagi Jungkook. Ia terdiam sejenak melihat sarapannya sebelum akhirnya menggerakkan alat makannya. Sarapan pagi ini sedikit ala kebaratan, dengan sebuah telur mata sapi, tiga buah sosis, dua buah roti bakar, semangkuk bubur berukuran sedang dan segelas susu.

"Apakah makanan di sini cocok denganmu, Jungkook-ah?" tanya ibu Taehyung.

"Ya?" tanya Jungkook yang tidak terlalu mendengar pertanyaan ibu mertuanya.

"Apa kau bisa cocok dengan makanan di sini?" tanya wanita paruh baya itu dengan senyum lembut di wajahnya. "Kami tahu kau pasti belum terbiasa dengan makanan di sini. Jika ada yang ingin kau makan, kau bisa mengatakannya pada bibi Han, _Honey_ , tidak perlu sungkan," ucap ibu Taehyung lembut.

" _Honey_? Memangnya dia lebah?" komentar Taehyung tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari bubur yang tengah ia suapkan ke mulutnya.

Ibu Taehyung yang menduduki posisi ratu itu menatap anak bungsunya dengan malas.

"Kau itu tidak ada manis-manisnya, makanya ibu lebih suka memanggilmu alien."

Jungkook tertawa tertahan mendengar perkataan ibu mertuanya. Ia menutup mulutnya agar tidak tertawa.

Taehyung memutar bola matanya. "Hentikan, Bu."

Jungkook berusaha menahan senyumnya. "Bisa, Bu. Makanan apapun aku bisa memakannya." Ia kemudian kembali menyuapkan makanan ke mulutnya, menyadari kalau masih ada banyak hal yang belum ia ketahui tentang keluarganya ini. Keluarga yang sebenarnya masih belum bisa ia terima dalam dirinya ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kita ke mana?" Jungkook bingung saat Taehyung malah berjalan melewati mobil sedan hitam yang seharusnya mereka naiki.

"Kita naik mobilku. Aku yang akan mengemudi." Taehyung menekan tombol yang ada pada kunci mobilnya membuat mobil sport berwarna merahnya berbunyi. Ia melangkah mendekati mobil mewah itu dengan langkah santainya. Jungkook berdecak mengeluh melihat warna mobil Taehyung yang sangat mencolok.

"Mobilmu mencolok sekali," gumam Jungkook setelah masuk dan duduk di dalam mobil. Taehyung yang mendengar itu menoleh pada Jungkook yang duduk di sebelah kanannya seraya menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

"Aku punya yang warna hitam, tapi aku sedang ingin naik yang ini." Taehyung menjalankan mobilnya keluar dari halaman rumahnya yang luas dengan cueknya tanpa mempedulikan decakan protes Jungkook.

Selama di perjalanan, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mengeluarkan suara, hanya ada lagu ballad yang mengalun dari speaker mobil mewah milik Pangeran itu. Jungkook menikmati lagu itu seraya menatap ke luar jendela. Perjalanannya ke sekolah telah berbeda dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Jarak dari rumah kerajaan ke sekolah cukuplah jauh. Jungkook menghela napasnya. Mungkin ia akan merindukan saat-saat di mana ia masih bebas dulu.

Banyak hal yang menggelayuti pikiran Jungkook hingga membuat namja berumur 18 tahun itu tidak menyadari kalau ia telah sampai di depan gerbang sekolahnya. Ia tersadar saat mobil mewah Taehyung berhenti. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya lalu menatap Taehyung.

"Mungkin aku tidak akan sempat menjemputmu pulang nanti, aku akan menyuruh supirku untuk menjemputmu nanti," ucap Taehyung mengedarkan tatapannya ke luar jendela, mengamati sekolah dengan gedung yang besar itu. Tidak terlalu mewah namun termasuk sekolah bagus di kota ini.

Jungkook terdiam, ia tidak membalas ucapan Taehyung. Taehyung mengetahui jadwal pelajaran dan juga jam pulang sekolahnya setiap hari, itu karena Taehyung yang meminta semua jadwalnya karena seorang suami wajib mengetahui kegiatan istr –pasangannya.

"Terima kasih," ucap Jungkook sebelum akhirnya dengan segera turun dari mobil yang mencolok mata dan perhatian itu. Dan benar saja, saat Jungkook keluar, ia dapat melihat beberapa siswa dan siswi memperhatikan mobil Taehyung. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah.

Taehyung memperhatikan beberapa siswa dan siswi yang berjalan melewati gerbang sekolah. Matanya lalu melihat ke arah gedung besar itu sebelum akhirnya ia kembali menjalankan mobilnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jeon Jungkook!" panggil Jimin dengan senyum khasnya. Ia berdiri dari kursinya untuk menyambut sahabatnya.

"Puas dengan hari liburmu selama dua hari, Jeon?" tanya Yoongi tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ponselnya.

"Kenapa semalam kau tidak masuk?" tanya Namjoon.

"Sakit," jawab Jungkook seadanya lalu mendudukkan dirinya di samping Jimin.

" _Seriuously_?" tanya Namjoon yang tidak percaya dengan alasan Jungkook yang tidak masuk akal baginya. Setahunya Jungkook adalah orang yang kuat, tidak mudah sakit dan lagi jika sakit, ia akan tetap hadir ke sekolah demi bermain dengan teman-temannya daripada uring-uringan di rumah.

"Sebenarnya tadi pagi aku ke rumahmu," ucap Hoseok yang duduk di belakang Yoongi. Jungkook yang tengah mengeluarkan beberapa bukunya sontak menatap Hoseok. Hoseok terdiam menatap Jungkook.

"Kupikir kau mau ikut bersamaku ke sekolah seperti biasanya, jadi aku ke sana untuk menawarkan," Hoseok kembali terdiam. Yoongi, Jimin dan Namjoon ikut menatap Hoseok dengan bingung. Tidak biasanya Hoseok menceritakan sesuatu dengan sangat pelan, biasanya ia akan heboh. Jungkook menatap Hoseok dengan gugup. Ia lupa jika Hoseok memang suka ke rumahnya dan mengajaknya pergi ke sekolah bersama menaiki sepeda miliknya karena memang rumah mereka searah, temannya yang lain juga terkadang bisa menjemputnya untuk pergi ke sekolah bersama. Dan dengan bodohnya ia lupa memberitahu keluarganya untuk tidak mengatakan apa-apa tentang pernikahannya pada teman-temannya.

Hoseok terdiam cukup lama sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan, "Dan ibumu bilang kau sudah berangkat. Sepertinya aku sedikit terlambat ke rumahmu."

"A-ahh... Iya, hari ini aku memang lebih cepat berangkat."

"Lebih cepat berangkat tapi paling lama sampai di sekolah di antara kita berlima," komentar Jimin cuek.

"Aku singgah ke toko roti sebentar tadi."

Jungkook menghela napasnya. Jujur ia merasa sangat bersalah telah berbohong pada sahabat-sahabatnya. Ia tidak bermaksud seperti ini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia tidak mungkin menceritakan yang sebenarnya pada sahabat-sahabatnya. Jungkook melirik Hoseok sekilas. Hoseok yang juga tidak sengaja melirik Jungkook hanya melempar senyum manisnya sebelum akhirnya perhatiannya teralihkan oleh Yoongi yang memanggilnya entah untuk apa.

Jimin duduk sebangku dengan Jungkook berada di meja kedua dari belakang, Yoongi dengan Namjoon yang duduk sebangku dengan meja yang bersebelahan dengan Jimin dan Jungkook, dan Hoseok yang duduk sendirian di belakang Yoongi, deretan meja paling belakang dan paling pojok.

Pelajaran berlangsung dengan hening. Guru yang menjelaskan di depan kelas dan para siswa dan siswi yang tengah menyimak meskipun sebagian besar melakukan kegiatan mereka sendiri, seperti halnya Hoseok yang hanya menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya dan menatap ke luar jendela dengan tatapan bosan. Yoongi yang melirik ke belakang Namjoon mendapati Hoseok tengah menatap ke luar jendela pun mendesis.

"Psst!"

Hoseok mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatap Yoongi lalu menaikkan dagunya, merespon Yoongi.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Yoongi pelan. Hoseok menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak apa. Hanya mengantuk saja," jawabnya seraya meregangkan tubuhnya kemudian kembali menopang dagunya dan menatap ke luar jendela, memandangi pohon yang dedaunannya bergoyang disapu oleh angin sepoi-sepoi.

Yoongi hanya terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya kembali menghadap ke depan dan memainkan pulpen yang ada di tangannya. Ia sempat melirik sejenak ke teman sebangkunya yang duduk di sebelah kanannya, di mana Namjoon tengah memperhatikan dengan serius penjelasan guru di depan sana.

Jimin yang duduk di samping Yoongi dengan meja yang terpisah sedari tadi mengamati gerak-gerik Yoongi. Matanya melirik Hoseok sejenak sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap ke depan dengan ekspresi yang tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Ia mengulum bibir bawahnya yang plump itu sebelum akhirnya kembali memperhatikan guru yang ada di depan sana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lonceng sekolah telah berbunyi tiga menit yang lalu. Jungkook yang telah selesai memasukkan semua barang-barangnya ke dalam tas ransel hitamnya pun dengan segera berdiri dan menopang tasnya.

"Kenapa buru-buru sekali?" tanya Jimin melihat Jungkook yang telah bersiap untuk keluar kelas.

"Bukankah sudah jam pulang?" tanya Jungkook.

"Loh? 'Kan kita ada rencana untuk pergi ke _game_ _centre_ yang baru di bangun di distrik A. Kau tidak baca grup _chat_ , ya?" tanya Jimin.

" _Game_ _centre_?" tanya Jungkook lagi.

" _Yes_ , _that's_ _right_. Tidak ikut? Katanya permainan di sana sangat banyak dan sudah sangat canggih dan upgrade. Aku mengajak kalian di grup karena kupikir kau akan sangat antusias, Kook," ucap Namjoon.

Mata Jungkook berbinar dan senyumnya terkembang. "Siapa yang bilang tidak ikut? Ayo!" Jungkook memukul lengan Jimin dengan semangat. Jimin meringis protes.

"Kau!"

Jungkook tertawa dan hendak mengejek Jimin seperti biasanya, namun tawanya terhenti saat mengingat sesuatu. Suara berat Taehyung tadi pagi sebelum ia turun dari mobil kembali terngiang di kepalanya.

' _Mungkin aku tidak akan sempat menjemputmu pulang nanti, aku akan menyuruh supirku untuk menjemputmu nanti.'_

'Oh sial!' pikir Jungkook.

"Ayo berangkat," ucap Yoongi yang telah berdiri dengan tas ranselnya di bahu kanannya.

"Tunggu," panggil Jungkook saat semuanya telah berjalan mendahuluinya. Panggilan itu sontak membuat keempat temannya berhenti dan menatapnya bingung.

"Sepertinya aku tidak bisa ikut hari ini," ucap Jungkook pelan. Ia melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan dengan ragu.

" _Waeyyooooo_?" tanya Hoseok dengan nada memelas. Jungkook tidak menjawab, ia kemudian mendekati jendela untuk melihat ke bawah, tepatnya ke arah gerbang sekolah.

"Ohh, _man_ ," gumamnya saat ia dapat melihat sebuah mobil sedan hitam mewah tengah menunggunya di depan pintu gerbang sekolah. Ia kemudian berbalik dan menatap teman-temannya.

"Ayo kita pergi," ucapnya dengan yakin setelah sebelumnya ia memikirkannya dengan ragu-ragu. "tapi kita lewat gerbang belakang."

Hoseok, Namjoon, Jimin dan Yoongi sontak menghentikan gerakan mereka saat mendengar perkataan Jungkook.

"Kenapa?" tanya Namjoon bingung. Jungkook tampak berpikir sejenak.

"Gerbang depan sangat ramai, banyak siswa-siswi berkumpul di sana untuk menunggu jemputan. Lewat pintu belakang lebih cepat."

" _Whatever_ , ayo kita pergi." Yoongi melangkah dengan cuek, tidak terlalu ambil pusing dengan alasan Jungkook. Jungkook menoleh sejenak untuk melihat ke arah mobil jemputannya sebelum akhirnya menyusul teman-temannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Halo? Ada apa?" tanya Taehyung saat mengangkat panggilan teleponnya di tengah kesibukannya di meja kerjanya.

"Pangeran Muda, kami sudah menunggu sekitar satu jam lebih di depan gerbang, tapi Tuan Muda belum keluar juga."

Mendengar laporan dari bawahannya yang ia perintahkan untuk menjemput Jungkook, Taehyung meletakkan pulpen yang ia pegang tadi. Ia melirik jam dinding di ruang kerjanya yang luas itu, jam 15.45.

"Salah satu dari kalian masuklah dan tanya pada _staff_ sekolah, kelasnya sudah selesai atau belum."

"Baik, Pangeran."

"Kalau tidak ketemu juga, kalian tunggu satu jam lagi, jika tidak keluar juga, kalian boleh kembali ke rumah, biarkan dia pulang sendiri."

"Baik, Pangeran."

Taehyung meletakkan ponselnya lalu menatap sekretarisnya yang selalu mengikutinya, tugasnya bisa dikatakan adalah seorang pengikut pangeran.

"Hari ini Jungkook tidak punya pelajaran tambahan, 'kan?" tanya Taehyung memastikan. Ia yakin hari ini Jungkook pulang lebih awal karena memang tidak memiliki jadwal tambahan, ia telah melihat jadwal pulangnya tadi pagi. Sekretaris Lee menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Hari ini Tuan Muda memang jam 14.15 pulang sekolah, Pangeran. Supir sudah sampai di gerbang sekolah sebelum bel sekolah berbunyi."

Taehyung menghela napasnya lalu memijit keningnya. Sesuai dugaannya, anak sekolah tetaplah anak sekolah, pasti ada saja kelakuan yang melanggar peraturan. Dan ia baru menyadari kalau ia tidak memiliki nomor ponsel Jungkook.

"Jangan katakan hal ini pada ibu, ayah ataupun kakek. Aku bisa menanganinya sendiri," ucap Taehyung seraya tangannya meraih proposal yang menumpuk di meja kerjanya.

"Baik, Pangeran."

Taehyung memainkan pulpen yang ada di tangannya. Setelah ia pikirkan, ia belum mengenal sama sekali orang seperti apa Jeon Jungkook itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung kini tengah berdiri di depan sebuah rumah minimalis di distrik warga biasa. Ia menekan bel sekali lalu meunggu sejenak, di temani oleh sekretarisnya yang berdiri di belakangnya dengan dua buah kotak pipih di tangannya.

Seorang wanita paruh baya keluar dan berjalan dengan terburu-buru menghampiri pagar rumahnya saat melihat siapa yang datang.

"Ahhh, Taehyung- _ah_ ," panggil ibu Jungkook seraya membukakan pagar rumahnya. Taehyung dnegan segera tersenyum dan membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Bu?" tanya Taehyung seraya masuk dan mengikuti langkah ibu mertuanya.

"Baik, baik sekali. Ada apa kemari, Taehyung- _ah_?" tanyanya seraya mempersilahkannya masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Hanya ingin melihat kabar ibu, ayah dan Junghyun. Ah, sekalian mau ambil barang-barang Jungkook. Permisi." Taehyung melepaskan sepatunya lalu masuk ke dalam.

"Ayah Jungkook tengah kerja, di rumah hanya ada ibu dan Junghyun saja."

"Ahh, ini untuk ibu," Taehyung mengambil dua kotak pipih itu dari tangan sekretaris Lee dan meletakkannya di meja makan. Sekotak jeruk dan sekotak daging sapi premium.

"Taehyung _hyung_!" panggil Junghyun yang turun dari lantai atas. Ia menghampiri Taehyung dengan senyum manisnya. Meskipun mereka tidak dekat, tapi kini mereka telah menjalin hubungan keluarga, mau tidak mau pun Junghyun terpaksa sok dekat dengan abang iparnya.

"Hey, apa kabarmu." Taehyung mengelus kepala Junghyun sejenak.

"Biasa, hanyalah hari-hari yang membosankan." Junghyun mendengus malas.

"Ah, Junghyun- _ah_ , bisa kau antarkan Taehyung ke kamar _hyung_ mu? Taehyung akan mengambil barang-barangnya. Semuanya sudah ibu masukkan ke dalam kotak kardus, kau bisa langsung mengambilnya yang kau anggap penting, Taehyung- _ah_ ," ucap ibu Jeon.

Taehyung mengangguk.

"Baiklah, Bu." Ia lalu mengikuti langkah lincah Junghyun naik ke lantai atas. Ia melihat ke sekeliling kamar sederhana milik Jungkook yang telah tersusun rapi dan ditutup kain di beberapa tempat seperti kasur, meja, dan kursi. Matanya dapat menangkap beberapa kotak kardus barang-barang Jungkook. Ada juga barang-barang yang belum di masukkan ke dalam kotak. Junghyun duduk dan mulai memasukkan beberapa barang ke dalam kotak yang belum terisi penuh.

Taehyung menutup pintu kamar yang didominasi warna abu-abu itu dan ikut duduk di lantai di samping Junghyun. Ia meninggalkan sekretaris Lee di bawah untuk minum teh bersama ibu mertuanya.

"Barang-barang _hyung_ memanglah tidak banyak, tapi koleksi kaset _game_ nya sangatlah banyak," omel Junghyun seraya memilah-milah kaset game yang disuruh Jungkook untuk dimasukkan ke dalam kotak.

"Kau tidak perlu membawa kaset-kaset itu," ucap Taehyung.

Junghyun menghentikan gerakannya. "Kenapa? Jungkook _hyung_ tidak boleh memainkannya di sana?" Ia tahu _hyung_ nya saat ini hidup di keluarga yang bisa di katakan bukanlah keluarga sembarangan. Kehidupan hyungnya tidak sebebas dulu lagi, dan hal itu membuatnya sedikit khawatir pada _hyung_ nya yang meskipun sedikit menyebalkan itu.

Taehyung terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Aku akan membelikannya yang baru."

Junghyun menganga tidak percaya. "Woahhh! Jungkook _hyung_ sangat beruntung! Kukira dia akan dilarang untuk memainkan seumur hidupnya. Dia bisa mati kalau begitu." Junghyun tertawa. "Tak apa, aku akan memasukkan beberapa _game_ kesukaannya."

Taehyung hanya diam dan memperhatikan Junghyun memilah-milah barang-barang Jungkook.

"Jungkook _hyung_ itu memang sedikit menyebalkan dan juga bermulut tajam, tapi _hyung_ akan terbiasa dengan itu. Dia memang sedikit sulit mendengar perkataan orang lain, dia akan melakukan apa yang dia inginkan, tapi percayalah dia orang yang baik."

Taehyung mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Junghyun.

"Meskipun dia sedikit bandal dan menyebalkan, tapi dia adalah _hyung_ yang manis. Tapi... tolong jangan beritahu hal ini pada Jungkook _hyung_ kalau aku berkata seperti itu, ya. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya besar kepala," Junghyun menatap Taehyung. Taehyung hanya tertawa kecil seraya mengangguk.

"Pada awalnya dia memang tidak akan mendengarkan perkataanmu, _Hyung_. Tapi pada akhirnya ia akan diam-diam mendengarkannya dan melakukannya. Dia bukanlah orang yang bisa menunjukkan perasaannya dengan baik, jadi dia akan banyak melakukannya dengan diam-diam."

Taehyung mendengarkan dengan baik-baik. Tanpa bertanya pun Junghyun telah menceritakan sebagian besar bagaimana seorang Jungkook itu.

"Sedikit bandal, ya?" gumam Taehyung menghela napas. Ia tersenyum tipis mengingat kejadian hari ini. Baru dua hari ia bersama Jungkook, ia sudah bisa merasakan bagaiaman kenakalan Jungkook yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu bermasalah baginya itu.

Matanya tidak sengaja melihat sebuah gitar di pojok kamar.

"Gitarnya?" tanya Taehyung.

"Ahh! Hampir lupa! Itu adalah benda yang paling harus ia ambil, hahaha! Ia suka memainkannya sambil bernyanyi di malam hari. Kau harus memakluminya, _Hyung_ , karena jujur aku sangat menyukai nyanyian dan permainan gitarnya." Junghyun meraih gitar kesayangan Jungkook yang terbungkus oleh tas gitar dan meletakkannya di samping tiga buah kotak kardus itu.

"Kau adik yang baik, Junghyun- _ah_ ," ucap Taehyung tertawa kecil.

"Tidak, aku hanyalah adik yang menyebalkan." Junghyun ikut tertawa.

Junghyun memasukkan boneka kelinci berwarna pink ke dalam kotak.

"Mungkin ia belum melakukan ini di depanmu, tapi jangan terkejut kalau ia mengucapkan kata-kata yang aneh, _Hyung_. Aku sudah kebal mendengar kata-kata aneh yang keluar dari mulutnya. "Junghyun tertawa mengingat adu mulut yang sering ia lakukan dengan _hyung_ nya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Yaaa~! Pup macam apa ini!" Jungkook tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat _score_ Jimin yang sangat rendah saat mereka memainkan DDR.

"Pup sapi!" kesal Jimin membalas Jungkook. Ia turun dari panggung kecil itu dan mengakui kekalahannya melawan Namjoon.

"Aku tidak akan menginjakkan kakiku di DDR lagi," ucap Jimin saat melihat _score_ nya yang sangat rendah itu.

"Kau bahkan kalah jauh dari Namjoon," ucap Hoseok tertawa mengingat Jimin itu anggota _dance_ sedangkan Namjoon adalah orang yang tidak terlalu bisa dalam hal menari.

"Ayo main _basketball_." Yoongi melangkahkan kakinya ke sisi lain untuk memainkan permainan kesukannya. Jungkook mengikuti dari belakang. Ia melirik jam tangannya sejenak dan terkejut saat melihat jam sekarang. Ia sontak mencengkram _blazer_ Jimin yang kebetulan berjalan di sampingnya.

"Oh, ya! Aku harus pulang sekarang." Jam tangannya menunjukkan pukul 18.35. Ia memiliki firasat kalau ia akan dihukum setelah pulang ke rumah nanti. Ia tidak sadar kalau ia sudah bermain cukup lama, padahal rencananya ia akan bermain sebentar saja.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?" tanya Jimin. Yoongi, Hoseok dan Namjoon sontak berbalik dan menatap Jungkook.

"Aku ada acara, harus pulang cepat." Jungkook merutuk dirinya sendiri, entah sudah ke berapa kalinya ia berbohong pada teman-temannya. Ia kembali merutuk dirinya sendiri saat ia sadar kalau ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara pulang ke rumah kerajaannya.

"Umm, ada yang tahu bagaimana caranya pergi ke distrik Y dari sini?" tanya Jungkook. Keempat temannya menatap bingung, untuk apa Jungkook ke distrik elit itu malam-malam begini?

"Untuk apa kau ke sana? Itu cukup jauh dan harus berganti dua atau tiga bus dari sini," ucap Hoseok. "Apa perlu kuantar kau ke sana?" tawarnya.

"Itu cukup jauh, Hoseok- _ah_. Kau naik sepeda dan rumahmu berlawanan arah dengan daerah itu. Aku ragu kau bisa sampai ke rumah tanpa pingsan dulu di tengah jalan," ucap Yoongi mencengah Hoseok.

"Tidak apa, itu tidak seberapa untukku daripada Jungkook tersesat."

Jimin mengamati Yoongi dan Hoseok dengan tatapan sendu kemudian mendengus malas.

"Aku saja yang akan mengantar Jungkook," ucapnya.

"Kau mau mengantarnya dengan apa?" tanya Namjoon mengingat Jimin tidak membawa kendaraan dan selalu menaiki bus.

"Aku akan menemaninya naik bus. Aku pernah ke daerah sana," jawab Jimin.

Jungkook menghela napas. "Tidak usah, aku bisa pulang sendiri, kok. Kalian beritahu saja bus mana yang harus aku naiki."

"Tapi untuk apa kau ke sana, Kook- _ah_?" tanya Namjoon sedikit khawatir. Jungkook tidak terlalu pandai menaiki bus sendirian kecuali bus dari rumahnya ke sekolah. Ke daerah yang cukup jauh itu sendirian membuatnya sedikit khawatir.

"Aku ada urusan di sana, acaranya di sana," jawab Jungkook seadanya. Setelah ini ia akan berdoa pada Tuhan untuk mengampuni dosanya yang terus-terusan berbohong sedari tadi.

"Sudahlah, beritahu saja bus mana yang harus aku naiki, aku bisa sendiri, kok. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan tersesat."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook turun dari bus dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan dengan bingung.

"Kau bodoh, Jeon Jungkook," gumamnya merutuki dirinya sendiri yang salah naik bus ke dua. Ia salah melanjutkan bus. Ia dengan segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menggunakan _maps_. Melirik jam yang tertera di sudut layar ponselnya yang menampilkan pukul 19.15.

"Aku ada di mana..." gumamnya rendah seraya mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan _maps_ pada ponselnya.

'Tunggu di halte seberang dan naik bus 91 ke distrik H, akan berhenti di halte distrik Y.' Namja bergigi kelinci itu menggaruk kepalanya bingung. Ia sebenarnya tidak mengerti, tapi ia tetap mengikuti arahan dari aplikasi pada ponselnya itu.

'Apa aku pulang ke rumahku saja?' pikirnya lalu sedetik kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya.

'Tidak, itu hanya akan membuat Taehyung kesal dan lagi perjalanan ke rumah lebih jauh daripada ke rumah kerajaan.'

Jungkook dengan segera menaiki bus yang berhenti tepat di depan halte. Duduk di bagian paling belakang tepat di samping kaca jendela, ia menyenderkan kepalanya ke kaca itu. Kalau ia tersesat lagi, maka ia memutuskan untuk tidur di halte saja, ia lelah terus salah naik bus.

Sekitar beberapa puluh menit duduk di dalam bus, ia akhirnya turun di salah satu halte yang berada di dekat rumahnya. Tersenyum lega saat memastikan kalau ia tidak salah turun halte, ia dengan segera kembali melanjutkan jalannya. Dari halte bus ke rumahnya harus berjalan sekitar 5 menit lagi.

Jungkook mengerang seraya meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa sangat lelah. Lelah bermain di _game_ _centre_ , ditambah lagi perjalanannya yang lama membuat kepalanya sedikit sakit, belum lagi tas yang ia tenteng di punggungnya cukup berat. Ia berjalan dengan lunglai di jalanan sepi dengan langit yang telah gelap dan hanya diterangi oleh lampu jalanan dan lampu dari rumah-rumah mewah di sekitarnya.

Beberapa menit berjalan, _namja_ berbibir tipis itu sampai di depan rumah paling megah di antara rumah-rumah lainnya. Ia di sambut oleh para penjaga rumah dan para maid, dihampiri oleh dua orang _maid_ yang sedari semalam melayaninya.

"Tuan Muda sudah makan malam?" tanya salah seorang _maid_ nya. Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Belum,"

"Yang Mulia dan semuanya sudah makan malam duluan, kami akan menyiapkan makan malam untuk Tuan Muda."

Jungkook hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Belum sempat ia memasuki kamarnya, Taehyung telah memanggilnya dari belakang. Jungkook menoleh seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kedua _maid_ yang mengikuti Jungkook dengan segera mundur beberapa langkah.

"Kenapa pulang malam sekali?" tanya Taehyung melirik jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 19.45. "Kupikir kau tidak ada jadwal tambahan hari ini, Jeon Jungkook."

Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku hanya ingin bermain sebentar dengan teman-temanku."

"Sebentar? Sampai semalam ini?" tanya Taehyung datar. Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celana hitam kainnya.

"Tadi salah naik bus jadi terpaksa harus jalan untuk cari haltenya." Jungkook menatap Taehyung ragu-ragu. Taehyung menatapnya datar.

"Seharusnya hari ini kau memiliki jadwal belajar di rumah, dan kau telah melewatkan itu. Dan lagi, aku terpaksa harus berbohong pada kakek kalau kau memiliki pelajaran tambahan di sekolah," Taehyung berhenti sejenak untuk menghela napas.

"Kau membuatku repot, Jeon."

Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan kesal saat Taehyung memanggilkan 'Jeon'.

"Bagaiaman pun juga kau harus melakukan jadwal belajar rumahmu itu setelah selesai mandi, sekalian sebagai hukumanmu. Setelah mandi, langsung ke ruang belajar, aku sudah menyuruh guru Song untuk menemuimu di sana," ucap Taehyung yang kemudian langsung melangkah ke ruangan kerja pribadinya yang berjarak beberapa kamar dari kamarnya sendiri.

Jungkook menganggukkan kepalanya. "Baiklahhh~ Pangeran Taetae," ucapnya pelan seraya berbalik dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya tanpa mempedulikan kedua _maid_ nya yang menatapnya khawatir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seperti perkataan Taehyung, setelah selesai mandi, Jungkook dengan segera ke ruang belajar yang ada di lantai 3 ditemani ke dua orang _maid_ nya.

"Tuan Muda, anda belum makan," ucap salah seorang _maid_.

"Tidak usah, aku disuruh untuk langsung ke sini setelah mandi. Aku akan makan setelah selesai belajar," jawab Jungkook.

Setelah sampai di ruang belajar, Jungkook masuk ke dalam setelah sebelumnya menyuruh ke dua _maid_ nya untuk pergi beristirahat. Ia masuk ke dalam ruangan yang luas dan penuh dengan buku-buku itu dan menemukan seorang wanita paruh baya tengah duduk menunggunya. Melihat kedatangan Jungkook, wanita itu dengan segera berdiri dan membungkukkan tubuhnya menyapa Jungkook.

"Tuan Muda, saya Song Hye Na, akan mengajarkan anda peraturan dan tata cara sikap di dalam rumah kerajaan serata cara menulis indah."

Jungkook ikut membungkukkan tubuhnya. "Jeon Jungkook, terima kasih atas waktunya, guru Song."

Guru Song tersenyum ramah. "Maafkan saya sebelumnya, Tuan Muda. Ini adalah perintah dari Pangeran Muda, menyuruh saya untuk memberi Anda buku peraturan dan tata cara sikap dalam kerajaan ini untuk anda hapal dan salin kembali di buku-buku kosong ini sebanyak 10 buku dengan tulisan yang rapih."

Jungkook terkejut. Ia menganga tidak percaya.

"Apa? Apa dia gila?" Jungkook sontak langsung memejamkan matanya saat menyadari kalau ia baru saja merutuki seorang pangeran.

"Sepuluh buku?" tanya Jungkook.

"Maafkan saya, Tuan Muda, tapi seperti itulah perintah dari Pangeran Muda. Dan katanya, Anda tidak diperbolehkan keluar dari ruangan ini sebelum menyelesaikan 10 buku, dan akan ada seorang penjaga di depan pintu, jika Anda selesai, Anda bisa memanggilnya."

Jungkook menghela napasnya. Apakah ini yang namanya hukuman untuknya? Kalau memang itu keinginan Taehyung, baiklah, ia akan buktikan pada namja dingin itu kalau ia bisa melakukannya, hukuman apapun itu ia bisa menerimanya.

"Baiklah, terima kasih, Guru Song. Aku akan menyelesaikannya dengan cepat. Maaf telah mengganggu waktu Anda malam-malam begini."

Guru Song tersenyum lalu membungkuk dan tersenyum ramah. Jungkook memalas membungkuk dan tersenyum. Setelah wanita paruh baya itu keluar, senyumnya otomatis luntur.

"Jenis pup macam apa Kim Taehyung itu." Jungkook mengacak rambutnya malas lalu mendekati meja belajarnya yang telah disediakan semuanya, sebuah buku yang harus ia salin kembali dan 10 buah buku kosong yang harus ia isi dengan tulisan tangannya dan juga alat tulis lengkap. Ia membuka buku yang tidak terlalu tebal itu. Untung saja tulisan di dalamnya tidak terlalu kecil, namun tetap saja ia tidak yakin bisa menyelesaikan 10 buku.

Sejujurnya ia merasa mengantuk, maka dari itu ia bertekad untuk cepat menyelesaikannya dan segera berbaring di kasur empuknya. Ia kembali merasa kesal saat mengingat kalau malam ini ia harus sekasur dengan pangeran menyebalkan itu.

"Apa dia tidak keterlaluan?" gerutu Jungkook seraya memulai menulis. Ia kembali menggerutu kesal saat sebersit pikiran melintas di otaknya kalau mungkin saja saat ia menulis di sini dengan nyawa setengah melayang sedangkan Taehyung mungkin sedang santai-santai menelepon _yeoja_ yang bernama Joy itu lagi. Cih. Memikirkan itu membuat Jungkook ingin mengutuk Pangeran itu menjadi pup. Tapi sejujurnya ia memang merasa bersalah karena telah melakukan hal sesukanya dan merepotkan orang lain. Tapi tidak bolehkah dia bebas sedikit? Apa bermain dengan teman-temannya juga tidak diperbolehkan lagi mulai sekarang?

Jungkook menghela napasnya dan lebih memilih untuk tidak memikirkannya lagi. Ia lebih baik menyelesaikan semua ini secepatnya. Ia lapar, sangat lapar, namun ia tahan dan akan makan setelah menyelesaikan semuanya. Atau mungkin ia tidak akan makan malam ini, karena kemungkinan ia tidak akan bisa menyelesaikan semuanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung meregangkan tubuhnya yang sedikit pegal setelah menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya. Ia menumpuk proposal terakhirnya pada tumpukkan proposal lainnya. Melirik jam dindingnya yang menunjukkan pukul 00.15. Ia tiba-tiba teringat dengan Jungkook. Mungkin saja namja itu sudah menyelesaikan semuanya dan tengah tidur pulas di kamarnya. Ia mendengus malas saat melihat gelas minumannya telah kosong. Ia lalu meraih gelasnya dan beranjak meninggalkan ruang kerjanya menuju dapur untuk mengambil air minum.

Saat ia berjalan melewati meja makan, ia mengernyit saat melihat ada senampan makanan yang ditutup dengan penutup kaca bening. Tidak terlalu mempedulikan itu, ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk mengambil air minum. Sekembalinya dari dapur, seorang _maid_ yang melayani Jungkook mendekati meja makan. _Maid_ itu dengan segera membungkukkan tubuhnya menyapa Taehyung.

"Itu makanan siapa?" tanya Taehyung menunjuk ke arah meja makan.

"Tuan Muda belum makan, Pangeran. Saya sesekali turun untuk memeriksa apakah Tuan Muda sudah makan atau belum."

Taehyung terdiam kemudian melirik makanan yang ada di meja makan.

"Jungkook belum keluar dari ruang belajarnya?" tanya Taehyung.

 _Maid_ itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sepertinya belum, Pangeran Muda. Pengawas yang ada di depan pintu belum beranjak."

Taehyung menggaruk keningnya seraya menghela napasnya.

"Panaskan makanannya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang pengawas yang tengah duduk di kursi yang ada di samping pintu ruang belajar dengan segera berdiri dan membungkuk hormat pada Taehyung. Taehyung menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Apa dia belum selesai?" tanya Taehyung.

"Belum, Pangeran. Apa Pangeran ingin masuk ke dalam?" tanya pengawas itu saat melihat nampan makanan yang dibawa oleh Taehyung. Taehyung menganggukkan kepalanya. Pengawas itu dengan segera membukakan pintunya mempersilahkan Taehyung untuk masuk. Sebelum masuk ke dalam, Taehyung berujar pada pengawas itu, "Kau kembalilah, sudah terlalu malam, tidak perlu menjaganya lagi." Pengawas itu menganggukkan kepalanya dan beranjak sesuai perintah Pangerannya.

Taehyung melangkah masuk dan menutup pintunya dengan hati-hati. Ia menghentikan langkahnya sejenak saat melihat Jungkook tertidur dengan kepala menelungkup di meja dan pulpen yang masih ada di tangannya.

Taehyung melangkah mendekati Jungkook, mengamati Jungkook yang tertidur lelap. Matanya dapat menangkap tumpukan buku yang telah selesai ditulis. Jungkook telah menyelesaikan 6 buah buku, dan ia kini tengah menulis buku ke-tujuh hingga tertidur.

Jungkook tersontak dan terbangun saat Taehyung meletakkan nampan makanannya ke mejanya. Taehyung meletakkannya dengan perlahan, namun tetap saja Jungkook dapat mendengar suara lalu terbangun.

"Ah!" kaget Jungkook saat melihat Taehyung tengah berdiri di sampingnya.

"A-aku belum selesai." Jungkook dengan segera melanjutkan menulisnya seraya mengusap sudut bibirnya. Taehyung mendecih.

"Bukunya sudah kotor," ucap Taehyung seraya menunjuk lembaran buku yang basah akibat saliva Jungkook. Jungkook berdecak kesal lalu mengusap basahan pada bukunya. Matanya menangkap senampan makanan di mejanya. Ia melirik Taehyung.

"Kau belum makan, 'kan?"

Jungkook tidak menjawab.

"Kenapa tidak bilang kalau kau belum makan?" tanya Taehyung. Jungkook menatap Taehyung malas.

"Kau pikir meminta waktu untuk makan di saat kau sedang marah padaku dan hanya menyuruhku segera mandi itu adalah timing yang pas?" tanya Jungkook. Taehyung hanya menghela napasnya. Ia tidak menjawab dan hanya meraih kursi untuk duduk di samping Jungkook.

"Makanlah."

Jungkook dengan segera meraih nampan itu dan mulai makan. Banyak hal yang ada dipikiran Jungkook saat ia tengah melahap makanan tengah malamnya, namun ia tidak pernah mengeluarkan pikirannya itu pada siapapun.

Taehyung berbalik dan meraih sesuatu yang ternyata ia bawa tadi bersama makanan itu. Ia lalu menyerahkan benda itu pada Jungkook.

"Setelah selesai makan, mainkan ini."

Jungkook menghentikan makannya untuk menoleh pada Taehyung, matanya tertuju pada benda yang Taehyung sodorkan padanya.

Gitar kesayangannya.

 **.**

 **~TBC~**

 **.**

Annyeong~~ Maaf kalau author update lama hehehe sibuk soalnya.

Oh ya, untuk bagian Yoonminseok, author bingung mau buat gimana. Jujur author ini Yoonmin shipper, tapi juga Sope shipper, tapi juga Jihope shipper XD

Biasanya author ngeshipnya Yoongi!Top, kalau readers biasanya gimana? Atau author buat mereka gantung aja ya? Hahahaha~

BTW, author ada grup line untuk para author ffn nih. Ada yang niat join? Soalnya membernya masih sedikit~ :( Untuk sharing-sharing soal ff gitu deh ataupun project kolaborasi, bisa di bahas di sana. Yang minat, boleh cantumkan line id di review ya ^^

 **Special thanks buat readers author tersayang:**

 **Kimswifeuth** **,** **Kyunie** **,** **Ly379** **,** **skylatte104** **,** **Vin97** **,** **Guest, kaisooexo** **,** **Ayu Viola, Cherryjeonnn** **,** **Julia Kie** **,** **ayuvkooktaekook, Park RinHyun-Uchiha** **,** **Guest, NaluTachi** **,** **9894, apran** **,** **Buzlague** **,** **yoitedumb** **,** **lazypi** **,** **Guest, Viekookie**

Terima kasih banyak atas review dan dukungan kalian. Meskipun banyak silent readers, author harap kali ini banyak readers yang bisa review ya, jangan jadi silent reader please :D Setiap dukungan dari kalian sangatlah berharga buat author, terima kasih banyak~

Akhir kata dari author,

Review please~? Gomawo ^^

*Bow*


	4. Cold And Soft Hearted

**Prince?**

 **Summary: Karena sebuah perjanjian, Jungkook dipaksa untuk menikah dengan cucu dari sahabat kakeknya. Awalnya Jungkook tidak keberatan karena mendengar calon pasangannya itu kaya dan memiliki wajah sangat menawan. Ia tidak menyangka calonnya adalah seorang namja dan juga seorang pangeran kerajaan modern. "Aku tidak ingin menikah dengan namja!" / "Kau pikir aku mau? Lagian kita sudah terlanjur menikah"**

 **Couple:: Taehyung x Jungkook (Taekook)**

 **Rate:: T**

 **Genre:: Humor, Romance**

 **Umur:**

 **Taehyung: 20 tahun**

 **Jungkook: 18 tahun**

 **Jimin: 18 tahun**

 **Namjoon: 18 tahun**

 **Jin: 20 tahun**

 **Suga: 18 tahun**

 **Hoseok: 18 tahun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~**

 **.**

Taehyung berbalik dan meraih sesuatu yang ternyata ia bawa tadi bersama makanan itu. Ia lalu menyerahkan benda itu pada Jungkook.

"Setelah selesai makan, mainkan ini."

Jungkook menghentikan makannya untuk menoleh pada Taehyung, matanya tertuju pada benda yang Taehyung sodorkan padanya.

Gitar kesayangannya.

 **.**

 **Hiwatari NiwaDark Present**

 **Prince?**

 **.**

"Dari mana kau mendapatkannya?" tanya Jungkook dengan mulut yang masih mengunyah makanannya. Ia berusaha meraih gitarnya namun Taehyung menjauhkan benda itu.

"Tidak bisakah kau lebih sopan sedikit? Panggil aku hyung."

Jungkook terdiam sejenak. Matanya bergerak ragu sebelum akhirnya bergumam,

"Hyung,"

Taehyung mendengus pelan sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Aku sudah mengambil barang-barangmu dari rumahmu, termasuk gitar ini, adikmu yang memberikannya padaku." Taehyung kembali menjauhkan gitarnya saat Jungkook berusaha meraihnya.

"Cepat selesaikan makanmu, setelah itu baru kau boleh memegang gitar ini."

Jungkook mencibir pelan namun akhirnya ia memilih untuk melanjutkan makannya dengan lahap.

"Setelah itu kita tidur, aku tidak ingin membangunkanmu yang seperti mayat saat tertidur."

Jungkook menghentikan gerakannya sejenak saat mendengar ucapan terakhir Taehyung yang terdengar lembut dan penuh perhatian, di sisi lain ia masih terus dihantui oleh sikap Taehyung yang tegas dan dingin. Entah kenapa ia berharap Taehyung terus bersikap lembut seperti ini padanya, seperti yang pria itu lakukan pada wanita bernama Joy itu. Tapi tidak mungkin, ia yakin Taehyung akan kembali menjadi pria yang dingin besok.

Jungkook meletakkan sendokknya setelah suapan terakhirnya. Sambil mengunyah, tangannya meraih gitar kesayangannya, membuka pembungkusnya, lalu memposisikan benda itu pada pangkuannya. Setelah selesai mengunyah, ia meraih gelas yang dibawa Taehyung dan meminumnya.

"Ummm, apa yang harus kumainkan?" tanya Jungkook. Ia memainkan asal benda yang sudah tidak ia sentuh selama beberapa hari belakangan ini.

"Terserahmu, mainkan saja lagu kesukaanmu," jawab Taehyung.

"Biasanya aku memainkan ini sambil bernyanyi. Jangan tertawa kalau suaraku jelek."

Taehyung tertawa kecil, "Kalau suaramu jelek, aku pasti akan tertawa."

Jungkook mendecih kesal, ia kemudian mulai memetik gitarnya.

"Aku akan menyanyikan Nothing Like Us milik Justin Bieber."

Dan mendengar alunan gitar yang Jungkook mainkan serta suara merdu milik Jungkook, tidak ada satu bagianpun yang membuat Taehyung tertawa. Pria itu hanya diam tertegun mendengar suara indah yang mengalun di tengah malam di dalam ruang belajar ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook mendengus malas seraya mengibas-ibaskan baju olahraganya. Matahari sangat terik dan dengan sialnya mereka memiliki jam pelajaran olahraga hari ini. Ia kembali mendengus saat mendengar Yoongi yang terus-terusan mengeluh saat disuruh mencari pasangan untuk melakukan praktek pose yoga.

"Jungkook-ah, denganku saja, ya?" tanya Jimin yang menghampiri Jungkook.

"Apa? Kau pendek, kau cocoknya dengan Yoongi saja, Jimin-ssi," jawab Jungkook asal.

Mendengar nama Yoongi, Jimin terdiam sejenak, ia melirik Yoongi yang hanya berdiri dengan wajah kusut seraya mengibas-ibaskan bajunya. Jimin tampak ragu, ia kembali menatap Jungkook.

"Ayolah, Kook, denganku saja, kalau tidak denganku, kau ingin dengan siapa?"

"Ini adalah praktek pose yoga, kalau ada bagian yang harus saling menahan, apa kau bisa menahanku? Aku berat, Jimin. Dengan Yoongi saja, dia juga sepertinya belum punya pasangan."

Jimin kembali melirik Yoongi. Ia bukannya takut atau apa, ia hanya... entahlah. Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghampiri Yoongi saat Jungkook terus-terusan mendorongnya. Ia berdiri tepat di belakang Yoongi namun belum sempat memanggilnya, Yoongi malah memanggil Hoseok yang baru saja bergabung ke lapangan karena terlambat berganti pakaian. Jimin menghentikan tangannya yang hendak menepuk Yoongi, ia menyimpan kembali tangannya ke belakang.

"Oh, kudengar kita harus cari pasangan, ya?" tanya Hoseok menghampiri Yoongi yang memanggilnya.

"Iya, kau denganku saja, aku malas mencari lagi," jawab Yoongi. Hoseok mengangguk lalu melirik Jimin yang berdiri tepat di belakang Yoongi.

"Jimin? Kau sudah punya pasangan?" tanya Hoseok. Yoongi menoleh ke belakang. Ia baru sadar ada Jimin di belakangnya.

Jimin mengangguk canggung dengan senyum tipis.

"Aku dengan Jungkook."

Hoseok dan Yoongi mengangguk. Setelah itu, Jimin memutuskan untuk kembali menghampiri Jungkook saat melihat Yoongi menyeret Hoseok untuk mencari posisi.

"Kook, aku denganmu saja, titik." Jimin menghela napasnya. Jungkook yang tengah minum mengernyitkan keningnya. Ia meletakkan botolnya di lantai dan melirik ke arah Yoongi dan Hoseok. Ia kemudian ikut menghela napasnya.

"Kau selalu begitu, Park Jimin. Mau sampai kapan kau terus mengalah pada orang lain?" Jungkook kembali menghela napasnya. Jimin ikut melirik ke arah yang dilihat oleh Jungkook tadi.

"Tch, diamlah."

Jimin menarik Jungkook untuk mencari posisi dan siap-siap melakukan gerakan yang diinstruksikan oleh guru olahraga mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sebenarnya aku sangat lelah dan tidak ingin ikut latihan hari ini, apalagi latihan tambahan ini," keluh Jungkook seraya merebahkan dirinya di lantai practice room mereka.

Hoseok yang sedang mengajarkan Jimin part-part yang sulit menghentikan gerakannya, otomatis Jimin juga ikut menghentikan gerakannya. Ya, inilah latihan tambahan, latihan yang dilakukan setelah dance practice dua jam yang dijadwalkan sebagai ekstrakulikuler, latihan tambahan ini adalah latihan dua jam lagi yang hanya dilakukan oleh main dancer Hoseok, Jimin dan Jungkook saja. Mereka bertiga akan belajar lebih awal dan lebih banyak yang kemudian akan diajarkan kepada anggota dance club.

"Berhenti menggeliat seperti itu, kau menodai lantai berharga kita," ucap Jimin yang jelas tidak ditanggapi oleh Jungkook.

"Kau terlihat lemas hari ini, Jungkook-ah, apa kau kurang tidur?"

Belum sempat Jungkook menjawab pertanyaan Hoseok, Jungkook mendengar ponselnya berbunyi. Ia dengan malas merangkak menghampiri ponselnya yang ia letakkan di atas tasnya. Ia mengernyit bingung saat melihat nomor tak dikenal terpampang di layar ponselnya. Dengan ragu ia mengangkatnya.

"Halo?"

"Sudah hampir satu jam supirku menunggumu di gerbang sekolah, Jungkook-ssi. Ke mana lagi kau kali ini?"

Mendengar suar berat yang tidak asing itu membuat Jungkook sontak duduk dengan tegak. Melihat hal itu, Hoseok dan Jimin mengernyit bingung.

"A-aku tidak ke mana-mana. Kau tahu 'kan hari ini aku ada jadwal tambahan?"

"Ya, dan seingatku jadwal tambahanmu selesai 45 menit yang lalu."

Jungkook membulatkan matanya.

"Ahh, jadwalmu itu kurang up to date, Tae-Ehm!" Jungkook berdehem sejenak, hampir meloloskan nama Taehyung.

"Aku memiliki jadwal tambahan di dalam jadwal tambahan. Jadi tolong tambahkan dua jam lagi pada setiap jadwal tambahanku," ucap Jungkook pelan.

"Kau tidak memberitahuku sebelumnya."

"Dan kau tidak bertanya."

"Tch, jadi jam berapa kau baru selesai?"

Jungkook melirik Jimin dan Hoseok yang masih terus mengamatinya. Ia kemudian membalikkan badannya.

"Jam 18.30."

Belum sempat Taehyung menjawab, Jungkook kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya,

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri kok kalau supirmu tidak bisa menjemputku."

Terdengar suara decakan dari Taehyung.

"Supirku memang dipekerjakan untuk menjemputmu. Jam 18.30 lebih baik kau sudah berada di pintu gerbang."

"Ya," jawab Jungkook sebelum akhirnya memutuskan panggilan teleponnya. Ia menatap layar ponselnya, menatap nomor tanpa nama itu tanpa ada niat untuk menyimpan nomor itu ke dalam ponselnya. Ia menghela napas sebelum akhirnya kembali berbaring di lantai dan meregangkan tubuhnya seraya mengerang dengan kuat.

"Mau sampai kapan kau bermalas-malasan seperti itu, Jeon Jungkook?" tanya Hoseok. Jungkook membalikkan tubuhny untuk melihat Hoseok dan Jimin yang ternyata sedari tadi bersandar pada dinding cermin dengan tangan yang terlipat di depan dada memperhatikannya.

Jungkook menghela napasnya sebelum akhirnya berdiri seraya menghela napasnya.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Ayo cepat selesaikan, aku harus cepat pulang." Ia meletakkan ponselnya ke dalam tasnya lalu mendekati speaker.

"Kenapa terburu-buru untuk pulang? Kau tidak ikut makan jjajangmyun setelah latihan?" tanya Jimin. Pergi makan bersama setelah latihan biasanya memanglah kebiasaan mereka, dan Jungkook tidak pernah melewatkan hal itu, Jungkook selalu punya waktu luang dan tidak pernah mendesak selama ini, maka dari itu Jimin mengernyit bingung saat melihat Jungkook sangat terburu-buru akhir-akhir ini.

Jungkook memutar bola matanya dengan malas. Ia lelah harus memutar otaknya terus-menerus untuk menjawab pertanyaan teman-temannya. Sebenarnya ia sudah memikirnya, dan ini telah ia diskusikan dengan keluarganya.

"Nenekku menyuruhku untuk pulang cepat. Sekarang aku sudah tinggal dengan nenekku, aku ingin menemani nenekku untuk sementara." Jungkook memainkannya musiknya lalu mulai menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya, tidak mempedulikan reaksi Jimin dan Hoseok.

"Apa?" tanya Hoseok.

"Kenapa? Nenekmu? Kenapa aku tidak pernah mendengarnya?" tanya Jimin.

"Rumah nenekmu di mana?" tanya Hoseok.

"Sejak kapan?" tanya Jimin.

Jungkook tidak menjawab, ia sibuk meliukkan tubuhnya mengikuti alunan musik hip-hop yang memang tengah mereka pelajari itu. Ia tiba-tiba menghentikan gerakannya saat matanya menangkap sesosok namja tengah berdiri di ambang pintu melalui pantulan cermin. Hoseok dan Jimin tidak menyadarinya karena mereka sibuk menghujani Jungkook dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan dan pernyataan-pernyataan yang mereka simpulkan sendiri.

Jungkook menunjuk ke arah cermin dengan dagunya, hal itu otomatis menarik perhatian Jimin dan Hoseok untuk melihat ke arah cermin. Mereka mendapati seseorang dengan seragam basket berjalan ke arah mereka. Kedua orang itu seontak berbalik untuk menyambut seseorang itu.

"Baru selesai latihan?" tanya Hoseok. Yoongi menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kudengar ada pertandingan persahabatan dengan sekolah M besok?" tanya Jimin. Lagi-lagi Yoongi menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Dan aku harus melihat wajah kalian bertiga dan Namjoon di kursi penonton, awas kalau tidak."

"Aku pasti akan menontonmu!" Jungkook berdiri tegap dengan tangan yang menghormat ke arah Yoongi.

"Apa kalian sudah selesai latihan?" tanya Yoongi. Tangan kanannya menyerahkan sebotol minuman energi dingin pada Hoseok, sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang botol minuman energi miliknya sendiri. Melihat itu, Jimin dan Jungkook terdiam.

Hoseok menerimanya lalu menggumamkan 'terimakasih'. Ia kemudian menoleh ke arah Jimin dan Jungkook.

"Punya Jimin dan Jungkook?" tanya Hoseok.

"Itu buy one get one, aku berniat membeli minum untuk diriku sendiri tapi malah dapat satu lagi."

Hoseok mengedip-kedipkan matanya sejenak sebelum akhirnya memberikan minuman itu pada Jimin.

"Untukmu saja, Jim. Kau bisa berbagi dengan Jungkook."

"Tidak usah, aku punya minuman sendiri, kok," jawab Jungkook.

Jimin menerima minuman itu dengan senyum tipis seraya bergumam,

"Terima kasih."

Melihat itu, Yoongi memberikan miliknya yang tersisa setengah pada Hoseok.

"Minumlah, setelah itu cepat lanjutkan latihan kalian. Aku ingin cepat pulang."

Hoseok menerim minuman itu dengan kening berkerut.

"Kenapa kau menunggu kami selesai latihan? Biasanya tidak pernah begitu?" tanya Hoseok.

"Aku ingin menumpang sepedamu pulang, aku terlalu lelah pulang sendiri." Yoongi menghela napasnya seraya beranjak mencari posisi untuk duduk dan bersandar.

Jimin terdiam, melirik Yoongi lalu Hoseok, lalu Jungkook, lalu melirik Yoongi lagi. Sedetik kemudian ia menunduk untuk melihat minuman energy yang ada di tangannya.

"Ayo cepat mulai, aku juga ingin cepat pulang," gumam Jimin lalu beranjak untuk memainkan musiknya. Ia meletakkan minumannya di samping tasnya, terdiam sejenak melihat minuman itu sebelum akhirnya bergabung dengan Hoseok dan Jungkook yang telah mengambil posisi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Besok kau pasti menontonku, 'kan? Pertandingannya di mulai setelah pulang sekolah," ucap Yoongi yang duduk di bagian belakang sepeda Hoseok, sebelah tanganya memeluk bola basketnya sedangkan satunya lagi ia biarkan di atas pahanya. Hoseok yang tengah mengayuh menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tentu, tapi aku dan Jimin akan sedikit telat. Aku berjanji pada Jimin untuk membantunya mengerjakan tugas piketnya."

Mendengar jawaban Hoseok, Yoongi mengernyitkan keningnya. Hoseok menghentikan sepedanya saat mereka telah sampai di depan rumah Yoongi. Yoongi turun dari sepeda Hoseok lalu berdiri di samping Hoseok, mendapati temannya yang mengantarnya pulang itu tengah tersenyum manis seraya melambaikan tangannya. Yoongi masih memasang wajah tidak senangnya.

"Kenapa kau selalu membantu Jimin melakukan tugas piketnya?" tanya Yoongi.

Senyum manis Hoseok perlahan luntur, dan lambaian tangannya ia hentikan. Ia memasang wajah bingung.

"Kau tahu 'kan kalau kelompok piket Jimin itu hanya terdiri dari dua orang? Padahal kelompok lain terdiri dari 3-4 orang. Itu memakan waktu banyak dan dia selalu kelelahan setelahnya."

Yoongi mendengus. "Baiklah, yang penting besok kau harus menampakkan wajahmu di kursi penonton."

Hoseok mengembangkan senyumnya hingga membuat matanya melengkung.

"OK!" jawabnya ceria.

Yoongi mendengus kecil. Tangannya ia angkat untuk menyisir poni Hoseok yang menutup sebagian matanya. Hoseok tampak terkejut menerima perlakuan Yoongi. Ia memang jarang hanya berdua dengan Yoongi seperti ini, maka dari itu ia tidak pernah mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu darinya. Lagian, baru kali ini ia tahu kalau Yoongi bisa melakukan hal seperti itu karena yang ia tahu Yoongi adalah orang yang cuek dan dingin.

"Pulanglah. Terima kasih telah mengantarku." Yoongi mengangkat tangannya sebagai tanda lambaian perpisahan. Ia mundur beberapa langkah.

Hoseok mengangguk lalu tersenyum seraya melambaikan tangannya.

"Bye-bye!"

Setelah Yoongi masuk ke dalam rumahnya, Hoseok masih terdiam di sepedanya di depan rumah Yoongi. Ia menundukkan kepalanya lalu sedetik kemudian menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Menghela napas sejenak sebelum akhirnya kembali mengayuh sepedanya untuk segera pulang ke rumah sebelum hari benar-benar gelap.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa aku harus belajar lagi?" tanya Jungkook pada kedua maidnya.

"Sepertinya hari ini Tuan Muda akan belajar praktek, kalau tidak salah itu yang disampaikan Pangeran tadi," jawab salah satu maid yang berjalan di belakang Jungkook.

"Di mana dia?" tanya Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke ruang belajar.

"Dia?" tanya salah satu maid membeo.

"Pangeran kalian, di mana dia? Setelah makan malam selesai, dia langsung menghilang begitu saja."

"Oh, Pangeran sedang berada di ruang kerjanya, Tuan Muda. Beberapa hari ini ia sangat sibuk mengerjakan pekerjaannya dan lembur terus-terusan."

"Kerja? Kerja apa dia?" tanya Jungkook.

Belum sempat maidnya menjawab, tangannya telah membuka sebuah pintu, menampilkan seorang yeoja paruh baya tengah duduk di meja belajar dengan senyum hangat di wajahnya. Ini bukanlah guru yang semalam memberinya hukuman.

"Selamat malam, Tuan Muda, saya Ji Yoonji, guru praktek Anda." Yeoja paruh baya itu berdiri dan membungkuk hormat pada Jungkook. Jungkook dengan segera ikut membungkuk dan menyapa yeoja itu seraya memperkenalkan namanya.

"Kami akan menunggu di luar, Tuan Muda," ucap salah seorang maid sebelum akhirnya mereka melangkah mundur dan menutup pintu ruang belajar yang luas dan penuh dengan buku yang tersusun rapih itu.

"Silahkan duduk, Tuan Muda. Malam ini kita akan belajar menulis kaligrafi dan juga tata cara makan yang sopan dan benar yang biasanya digunakan di dalam kerajaan ini." Yeoja paruh baya itu masih mempertahankan senyum ramahnya.

"Kita akan belajar tata cara makan terlebih dahulu." Yeoja itu mengambil berbagai alat makan dan meletakkannya di depan Jungkook.

"Pertama-tama, saya ingin melihat bagaimana biasanya gerakan Tuan Muda saat makan dan minum."

Jungkook dengan canggung memperagakan cara makan dan minumnya yang biasanya. Ia melirik ragu-ragu pada yeoja yang masih tersenyum tipis itu.

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan tata cara makan Anda, Tuan Muda. Hanya saja sedikit tidak sopan dan juga tidak terlihat elegan. Tata cara makan standar di kerajaan ini adalah seperti ini..."

Jungkook mengikuti setiap arahan gurunya dengan serius meskipun sedikit ragu-ragu. Selama hampir satu jam mempelajari tata cara makan, Jungkook akhirnya disuruh untuk mengulang semua cara makan dan minumnya. Setelah dirasa telah sesuai dengan tata cara di rumah kerajaan ini, semua alat makan disingkirkan lalu digantikan dengan alat menulis kaligrafi.

"Apa Tuan Muda pernah menulis kaligrafi?" tanya guru Ji. Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sudah jaman apa ini? Generasi seumuran kami tidak terlalu belajar kaligrafi lagi, guru Ji," jawab Jungkook. Guru itu tersenyum ramah.

"Ya, benar. Tapi di kerajaan ini masih mewajibkan anggotanya untuk belajar dan bisa menulis kaligrafi, jadi mau tidak mau anda harus belajar, Tuan Muda. Dan kaligrafi tidaklah mudah, tidak bisa dikuasai hanya dalam satu hari. Anda akan belajar kaligrafi setiap ada jadwal belajar praktek."

Guru Ji mulai melebarkan selembar kertas tipis di depan Jungkook lalu meletakkan semangkuk tinta dan sebuah pen kuas.

Jungkook sebenarnya tidak terlalu suka kaligrafi, tapi dengan terpaksa ia harus mempelajarinya selama satu jam lebih. Setelah selesai dengan praktek kaligrafinya, Jungkook membungkukkan tubuhnya pada gurunya yang pamit pulang. Ia melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 21.15.

Jungkook keluar dari ruang belajarnya dan menemukan kedua maidnya tengah menunggunya di depan pintu ruang belajar.

"Kalian dari tadi menunggu di sini?" tanya Jungkook. Kedua maid itu menganggukkan kepalanya. Jungkook menghela napasnya.

"Lain kali kalau aku sedang belajar, kalian boleh pergi beristirahat, tidak perlu menungguku apalagi berdiri di depan pintu seperti ini."

Kedu maid itu hanya diam tidak berani menjawab Jungkook. Jungkook kembali menghela napasnya.

"Sudahlah, pokoknya besok kalian boleh beristirahat selama aku belajar, kalian boleh kembali lagi setelah aku selesai belajar." Jungkook tersenyum kecil sebelum akhirnya beranjak.

"Ah, Taehyung hyung ada di mana?" tanya Jungkook.

"Pangeran Muda? Pangeran Muda masih ada di ruangan kerjanya, Tuan Muda."

Jungkook mengernyitkan keningnya. "Masih di ruang kerja?"

"Iya, Tuan Muda."

"Ruang kerjanya ada di mana?" tanya Jungkook.

"Ada di lanti tiga ruangan paling ujung di sebelah kiri, Tuan Muda. Ada papan bertuliskan 'Kim's' di depan pintunya."

Jungkook menganggukkan kepalanya mengubah arah jalannya yang semula hendak ke kamarnya kini melangkahkan kakinya ke arah tangga. Hendak menginjakkan kakinya ke tangga pertama, Jungkook menoleh pada kedua maidnya yang masih setia mengikutinya.

"Kalian sudah boleh pergi istirahat, ini sudah malam."

Kedua maid itu terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya lalu membungkukkan badan mereka sebelum akhirnya beranjak. Mereka tahu Jungkook hendak ke ruangan Taehyung, mungkin saja Jungkook membutuhkan 'privasi'nya dengan Taehyung, maka itu mereka dengan segera meninggalkan Jungkook sendirian, begitulah pikir mereka.

Jungkook kembali menghela napasnya saat ia melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga. Sebenarnya ia haanya penasaran pekerjaan apa yang Taehyung kerjakan, bisnis dalam bidang apa dan sesibuk apa.

Saat kaki Jungkook telah sampai tepat di depan pintu dengan papan yang bertuliskan 'Kim's', ia dapat mendengarkan suara telepon berdering, suara berat Taehyung yang memanggil sekretaris Lee, suara sekretaris Lee yang mengangkat panggilan telepon dan lain sebagainya.

'Sesibuk itukah dia?' pikir Jungkook yang akhirnya memilih untuk membalikkan tubuhnya dan kembali ke kamarnya.

Baru beberapa hari berada di rumah ini, bersama dengan keluarga yang asing baginya, suasana yang asing, dan gaya hidupnya yang berubah sangat pesat membuatnya merasa seperti berada di mimpi, tidak terasa nyata dan rasanya sangatlah tidak menyenangkan. Sebelum ia ke ruang belajar, ia sempat menelepon ibunya, setiap hari ia selalu menelepon keluarganya. Ia masih tidak percaya kalau ia kini hidup seperti ini. Ia berharap bisa kembali seperti dulu, di mana ia hanyalah seorang siswa biasa dengan hidup yang biasa-biasa saja.

Jungkook membuka pintu kamarnya, membuka lampu, menutup pintu kamarnya lalu menghempas tubuhnya ke kasur empuknya yang luas. Ia memejamkam matanya lalu kembali menghela napasnya. Ia meraih ponselnya yang baru saja ia hempas di sampingnya lalu memeriksa group chatnya. Tertawa kecil saat sahabat-sahabatnya melakukan percakapan bodoh dan tidak penting di chat room group chat mereka.

Baru saja Jungkook hendak mengetikkan sesuatu untuk membalas group chatnya, suara pintu terbuka menarik perhatiannya. Matanya yang besar melirik ke arah namja yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kamar dengan wajah lelah dan bosan. Namja itu mengacak rambutnya seraya mengangkat panggilan masuk di ponselnya.

"Halo?" sapa Taehyung seraya berjalan ke arah balkon.

"Ya, Joy? Ada apa? Aku baru saja selesai dengan pekerjaanku."

Sayup-sayup Jungkook dapat mendengar percakapannya yang lagi-lagi dengan yeoja bernama 'Joy' itu. Sebenarnya Jungkook tidak cemburu ataupun kesal, namun ia hanya merasa tidak seharunya seseorang yang telah menikah masih saling menelepon dan berbicara dengan lembut dengan perempuan lain, bukan? Oh, itu bukan urusannya. Ia juga tidak terlalu peduli.

Jungkook melanjutkan kegiatannya yaitu membalas chat dari sahabat-sahabatnya. Sekarang mereka tengah membahas pertandingan basket untuk besok. Ahhh, membicarakan soal pertandingan basket... Jungkook melirik Taehyung yang masih bertelepon di balkon. Ah, ia butuh ijin dari Taehyung untuk pulang lebih lama besok.

Tidak lama menunggu, akhirnya Taehyung menurunkan ponselnya lalu kembali masuk ke kamar. Jungkook mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan menatap Taehyung.

"Hyung, besok aku pulang sore, ya. Sekolah kami mengadakan pertandingan basket, dan kami harus menontonnya, lebih tepatnya aku harus menonton temanku."

Taehyung terdiam mendengar perkataan Jungkook. Ia memikirkan apakah mengijinkan Jungkook untuk pulang lebih lama dari jadwalnya atau tidak.

"Pertandingan basket?" tanya Taehyung. Jungkook menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, sampai jam berapa?" tanya Taehyung lagi.

Jungkook menaikkan kedua bahunya.

"Aku tidak tahu sampai jam berapa, maka dari itu lebih baik tidak usah menjemputku, aku bisa pulang sendiri."

Taehyung menggelengan kepalanya. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Jungkook pulang sendiri, bukan karena ia memanjakan Jungkook, tapi jika ia mengijinkan Jungkook pulang sendiri itu sama saja mengijinkan anak itu untuk berkeliaran dan main sepuasnya di luar sana, dan ia tidak mengijinkan itu, lebih tepatnya peraturan di rumah ini tidak mengijinkan itu.

"Tidak, aku akan tetap menyuruh seseorang untuk menjemputmu. Kau tidak usah khawatir jam berapa mereka akan datang, yang penting besok akan ada yang menjemputmu dan tepat setelah pertandingan itu selesai, kau harus pulang."

Taehyung melepaskan jam tangannya lalu melepaskan kancing bagian atasnya. Jungkook menghela napasnya malas.

"Kenapa hidup di sini tertekan sekali? Aku bahkan tidak diijinkan untuk bermain dengan teman-temanku setelah pulang sekolah? Apa aku benar-benar tidak punya kebebasan?" tanya Jungkook dengan nada kesal.

Taehyung menatap Jungkook santai seraya menjawab, "Begitulah hidup di keluarga kerajaan, Jeon Jungkook." Setelah itu ia melangkah ke kamar mandi, meninggalkan Jungkook yang mendecih kesal. Namja bergigi kelinci itu tersenyum miring sedetik kemudian.

"Aku hanya patuh pada aturan yang masuk akal, dan asal kalian tahu, aku bukan anak baik yang selalu patuh aturan."

Kemudian namja itu beranjak untuk memainkan gamenya pada laptopnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

PLAK!

Jungkook berdecak kesal dan menatap Jimin dengan tatapan membunuh saat sahabatnya itu dengan senyum bahagianya menghmpirinya dan menghadiahinya sebuah pukulan pada kepalanya.

"Cepatkan langkahmu, Jeon Jungkook. Pertandingannya sudah akan di mulai." Jimin merangkul leher Jungkook dan menarik namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu untuk melangkah lebih cepat.

"Asal kau tahu aku sudah berbaik hati menunggumu menyelesaikan piketmu, Jimin-ssi, dan kau memberiku perlakuan tidak hormat seperti ini."

Hoseok yang berjalan di belakang mereka menggeleng maklum. Ia kemudian memanggil Jimin dan Jungkook yang membuat kedua namja itu menoleh padanya. Ia kemudian melempar dua botol cola pada mereka dan sebotol air mineral lagi pada Jungkook. Jungkook mengernyit tidak mengerti dengan sebotol cola di tangan kiri dan sebotol air mineral di tangan kanannya.

"Air mineral itu untuk Yoongi, kau berikan padanya saat dia istirahat nanti," ucap Hoseok cuek seraya berjalan melalui mereka sambil meminum cola miliknya.

Jungkook melempar botol mineral itu pada Jimin.

"Tugasmu," ucapnya sebelum akhirnya menyusul Hoseok yang telah berjalan duluan ke lapangan outdoor di mana cuaca pada hari ini untungnya sedang mendukung.

"Kenapa kalian lama sekali? Mereka sudah mulai," ucap Namjoon yang telah mereserve bangku untuk mereka. Hoseok, Jungkook dan Jimin menghampiri Namjoon seraya melihat ke arah lapangan, di mana mereka bisa melihat permainan baru saja di mulai.

"Nampaknya lawan dari sekolah kita cukup kuat," ucap Hoseok.

"Jangan menganggap remeh Yoongi, dia pasti menang!" Jimin yang baru saja duduk kembali berdiri untuk dapat melihat lebih jelas.

"A-ah, maksudku sekolah kita pasti menang!" timpal Jimin setelah menyadari apa yang baru saja ia katakan. Jungkook tertawa mengejek sebelum akhirnya menarik Jimin untuk duduk.

"Duduklah, kau menghalangi penonton di belakang."

"Ya, kita pasti menang, Yoongi tidak bisa diragukan," jawab Hoseok yang tersenyum tipis sebelum akhirnya kembali meminum sodanya. Jimin melirik Hoseok sejenak sebelum akhirnya kembali fokus ke lapangan.

Tanpa mereka sadari, babak pertama telah selesai dengan sekolah mereka yang menang. Yoongi berlari menghampiri Namjoon, Hoseok, Jungkook dan Jimin.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Yoongi.

"Keren!" jawab Jungkook dengan dua jempolnya yang dia tunjukkan pada Yoongi.

"Bagus, tapi aku sarankan kalian fokus ke defense juga, babak kedua mereka pasti akan offense habis-habisan," saran Namjoon. Yoongi menganggukkan kepalanya.

Jimin menghampiri Yoongi lalu memberikan botol mineral itu padanya. Yoongi terdiam sejenak melihat air itu, sebenarnya ia sudah memiliki air mineral sendiri, namun akhirnya ia memilih untuk menerima pemberian Jimin dan meminumnya.

"Terima kasih," ucapnya dengan senyum tipis. Jimin menganggukkan kepalanya.

Belum sempat Jimin membuka suaranya untuk berbicara pada Yoongi, sayup-sayup terdengar sedikit keributan dari kursi penonton di sisi kanan mereka.

"Permisi, ada yang tahu Jeon Jungkook ada dimana?"

"Ah, iya terima kasih, iya, saya tahu saya tampan, tapi apakah ada yang tahu Jeon Jungkook dimana?"

"Ah, kelas? Aku tidak tahu dia kelas berapa, maka dari itu aku bertanya."

"Jeon- AH!"

Kelima namja itu terkejut saat seorang namja tampak berseru pada mereka dengan mimik yang lucu. Namja yang menimbulkan keributan itu berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Jungkook?" tanya namja itu pada Jungkook dengan nada lembut dan sopan. Jungkook menganggukkan kepalanya dengan bingung. Hoseok, Namjoon, Jimin dan Yoongi mengamati namja itu dengan tatapan aneh. Pasalnya namja itu berpakaian aneh untuk digunakan di sekolah. Namja itu mengenakan kemeja berkerah tinggi dengan blazer yang berkancing emas dan desain yang elegan tanpa dikancing, terkesan rapih, elegan, namun santai.

"Iya? Anda siapa?" tanya Jungkook.

Namja yang berambut pink dengan poni yang sisir wave itu menundukkan kepalanya sedikit seraya tersenyum.

"Namaku Kim Seokjin, panggil saja Jin tapi pakai embel-embel 'hyung'. Dan Kim Taehyung sialan itu memanggilku hanya untuk menyuruhku datang ke sini untuk memperhatikanmu, sekalian menjemputmu," ucap namja bernama Seokjin itu dengan suara lembut, nada ramah dan sopan namun isi dari kata-kata itu adalah keluhan dan makian.

Namjoon, Yoongi, Hoseok dan Jimin mengernyit bingung mendengar perkataan Jin. Siapa Jin? Dan apa maksud perkataan Jin tadi? Dan siapa Taehyung?

"Sepertinya kau salah orang, maafkan saya," ucap Jungkook berusaha untuk menghindar. Ia tidak ingin teman-temannya mencurigainya dan mulai bertanya-tanya padanya.

"Tidak, aku jelas tahu wajahmu meskipun hanya sekilas, aku 'kan juga menghadiri acara perni-"

"Ahhh~! Jin hyung! Hahahaha! Iya, iya, aku ingat. Sudah lama tidak bertemu denganmu, aku jadi lupa dengan wajahmu, hahahaha." Jungkook menepuk-nepuk lengan Jin dengan cukup kuat seraya masih tertawa yang dibuat-buat.

Jin tampak terkejut, namun sedetik kemudian ia ikut tertawa canggung seraya mengangguk. Ia bingung, apanya yang sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya? Jungkook tidak pernah melihatnya, tapi ia jelas melihat sang pengantin ini saat di acara pernikahannya.

"Aku belum selesai, hyung. Aku akan mengabarimu jika pertandingannya sudah selesai. Kau boleh pulang istirahat dulu, hyung." Jungkook membalikkan badan Jin yang tampak kebingungan.

"Tidak, tidak, aku disuruh menemanimu dan mengantarmu pulang. Aku akan ikut menonton pertandingannya karena kebetulan aku juga suka permainan basket." Jin tidak mempedulikan Jungkook, ia dengan cueknya duduk dan menyilangkan kakinya.

Yoongi belum sempat mencerna dengan baik apa yang baru saja terjadi tampak terkejut saat bunyi peluit berbunyi. Ia dengan segera memberikan botol minumannya pada Hoseok dan berlari kembali ke lapangan. Hoseok dan Jimin berteriak menyemangati Yoongi, sedangkan Jungkook duduk di samping Jin.

"Hyung siapa?" tanya Jungkook sopan.

"Aku sepupunya Taehyung, dia menyuruhku ke sini untuk mengawasimu. Aku tidak mengerti untuk apa dia menyuruhku melakukan ini, dia pikir aku tidak ada kerjaan? Tapi dia mengiming-imingiku dengan kandang baru Odengie dan Omukgie, jadi aku terpaksa menyetujuinya."

Jungkook mengernyit tidak mengerti, dan lagi, siapa itu Odengie dan Omukgie? Namun ia hanya diam dan memperhatikan pertandingannya namun pikirannya masih mencerna perkataan Jin.

"Kenapa Taehyung hyung melakukan itu? Apa dia tidak percaya padaku?" tanya Jungkook.

"Bukan dia tidak percaya," gumam Jin seraya memayungi wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya saat matahari mulai terik.

"Dia hanya ingin seseorang mengawasimu, apa saja yang kau lakukan selama di sekolah. Secara tidak langsung dia juga ingin melindungimu."

Jungkook tidak menanggapi perkataan Jin karena ia tahu apapun yang ia lakukan, Taehyung tidak peduli sama sekali, yang Taehyung pedulikan hanya ia yang harus mematuhi aturan.

Baru berapa hari Jungkook hidup dengannya, semua hal yang terjadi padanya mulai membuatnya jengah.

"Hyung, lebih baik kau tunggu aku di mobil saja, aku akan segera ke sana setelah pertandingannya selesai," ucap Jungkook datar.

Jin menatap Jungkook dengan mata bulatnya.

"Kau mengusirku? Tidak, tidak, aku akan di sini, pertandingannya mulai seru, lebih baik kau fokus saja ke permainannya." Jin menepuk lengan Jungkook lalu menunjuk ke arah lapangan. Jungkook menghela napasnya lalu kembali memperhatikan permainan yang semakin memanas.

Yoongi melakukan shooting, tepat setelah ia melempar bolanya, seseorang mendorongnya hingga ia terjatuh dengan keras. Semua penonton tampak terkejut melihatnyaa, antara terkejut dan senang karena bola yang dilempar Yoongi berhasil masuk ke ring. Suara peluit berbunyi, berbunyi untuk tanda masuknya bola dan juga sebagai tanda terjadinya pelanggaran.

Yoongi meringis seraya memegangi pergelangan kaki kanannya. Ia masih meringis kecil saat matanya menatap tajam salah satu anggota team lawan yang mendorongnya tadi. Teman-teman se-team Yoongi membantunya untuk berdiri dan melakukan free-throw.

Semua orang tampak tegang melihat Yoongi mendribble bolanya dengan tenang sebelum akhirnya mengangkat bolanya untuk dishoot ke ring. Peluit dibunyikan saat bolanya berhasil masuk hingga membuat pendukung team Yoongi bersorak gembira. Permainan langsung berlanjut, tidak ada waktu bagi team Yoongi untuk merayakannya, mereka dengan segera berlari merebut bolanya dari tangan lawan. Yoongi dengan terpincang masih berusaha berlari mengejar bolanya.

"Apa yan dia lakukan?" tanya Jimin khawatir saat melihat Yoongi masih ikut bertanding dengan kondisi kaki seperti itu.

"Kenapa dia tidak digantikan saja?"

"Tidak mungkin dia mau digantikan, kau tahu seberapa keras kepalanya dia," jawab Hoseok. Jimin tidak menanggapinya, ia masih sibuk melihat ke manapun arah larinya Yoongi. Sesekali ia dapat melihat Yoongi meringis namun tepat memaksakan diri untuk berlari ke sana kemari.

PRITTT PRITTT PRITTT

Bunyi peluit tanda berakhirnya permainan disambut dengan sorakan gembira dari pendukung team Yoongi karena team sekolah merekalah yang menang dengan score yang tidak jauh berbeda.

Yoongi menunduk seraya menopang tangannya ke kedua lututnya setelah sesi pelukan team basket mereka. Jimin, Jungkook, Namjoon dan Hoseok berjalan masuk ke lapangan untuk menghampiri Yoongi.

"Kau hebat, Yoongi-ah," ucap Namjoon. Yoongi mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat keempat temannya yang tersenyum senang melihatnya.

"Yeah, ketua tim basket sekolah kita memang keren." Jungkook menepuk-nepuk pundak Yoongi. Yoongi tertawa kecil menganggapinya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Jimin yang senyumnya luntur dan digantikan dengan ekspresi khawatir. Ia membantu Yoongi untuk berdiri tegap dan berjalan ke kursi istirahatnya. Hoseok, Jungkook dan Namjoon jua ikut membantunya.

"Kakiku tidak baik," jawab Yoongi setelah ia sampai dan duduk di bangku di mana para pemain berkumpul.

"Yoongi, bagaimana kakimu? Kenapa kau memaksakan diri terus bermain? Jaehyun bisa menggantikanmu," ucap sang pelatih. Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lagian waktunya hanya tinggal sedikit," jawabnya.

Sang pelatih menghela napasnya.

"Mau ke rumah sakit atau ke ruang kesehatan? Kami akan mengantarmu," ucap sang pelatih. Semua teman se-teamnya menatapnya khawatir.

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak apa-apa, teman-temanku akan mengantarku ke rumah sakit setelah ini," jawabnya menunjuk Namjoon dan yang lainnya yang berdiri sedikit jauh memberi ruang bagi anggota tim basket sekolah mereka.

"Sini aku semprotkan chlor etil dulu agar kau tidak terlalu kesakitan." Jaehyun berjongkok di depan Yoongi lalu menyemprotkan spray pereda rasa sakit pada pergelangan kaki Yoongi.

"Jangan memaksakan diri untuk latihan sampai kakimu sembuh total, Min Yoongi. Kalian sudah bekerja keras hari ini, selamat untuk kalian," ucap sang pelatih dengan senyum ramahnya seraya menepuk pundak anggotanya satu persatu. Yoongi mengangguk tersenyum saat pelatihnya menepuknya. Ia kemudian pamit untuk segera beranjak dan berjalan menghampiri teman-temannya yang tengah berbincang seraya menunggunya.

"Jungkook mana?" tanya Yoongi saat tidak melihat Jungkook bersama mereka.

"Sudah pulang dengan pria tampan tadi," ucap Namjoon. Yoongi menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ayo kita antarkan kau ke rumah sakit," ucap Jimin berusaha membantu Yoongi.

"Ah tidak usah, kalian tidak usah repot-repot mengantarku, mungkin aku bisa ikut Hoseok karena dia membawa sepedanya." Yoongi melirik Hoseok yang hanya diam.

"Tidak apa, aku akan membantumu, Hoseok pasti akan kesulitan jika dia sendirian," ucap Jimin. Namjoon mengangguk setuju.

"Tidak apa, aku bisa kok membawanya sendirian, lagian Yoongi masih bisa berjalan, aku bisa memapahnya sendirian," ucap Hoseok. Ia terdiam saat matanya bertemu dengan mata Jimin yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang ia sendiri ragu apa maksudnya.

Apa Jimin barusan menatapnya dengan tatapan kecewa?

Hoseok terdiam sejenak, matanya menatap ke arah yang tak tentu dan sesekali kembali menatap Jimin.

"A-ah! Maaf, aku baru ingat aku harus mengantar baju jualan kakakku ke pelanggannya sekarang, tadi kakakku barusan meneriakiku karena masih belum pulang," Hoseok memasang wajah menyesal.

Yoongi, Jimin dan Namjoon menatap Hoseok.

"Jimin, bisa kau bantu Yoongi? Ah, aku sungguh menyesal."

"Tidak apa," jawab Yoongi. "Aku dengan Jimin dan Namjoon saja."

Hoseok mengangguk sebelum akhirnya menepuk pundak Yoongi dan berucap, "Cepat sembuh." Lalu menepuk pundak Jimin sebelum akhirnya ia berlari keluar lapangan dan beranjak ke parkiran. Jimin masih terus memandangi punggung Hoseok yang berlari menjauh.

Setelah berlari cukup jauh, langkah Hoseok melambat hingga akhirnya kakinya hanya melangkah dengan lambat seraya mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat langit biru yang sedikit tertutupi awan. Ia kemudian menundukkan kepalanya, lalu tangan kanannya terangkat untuk mengusap wajahnya pelan seraya menghela napasnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Di mana Kim Taehyung?" tanya Jin dengan sopan dan ramah pada para maid dan pelayan yang menyambut mereka di pintu masuk.

"Pangeran Muda ada di ruang kerjanya, Tuan Muda Seokjin."

Jin menganggukkan kepalanya dan meneruskan jalannya menaiki tangga.

"Ikut denganku," ucap Jin saat ia melihat Jungkook hendak berbelok memasuki kamarnya.

"Hah?"

"Ikut denganku ke ruangan Taehyung. Apa kau pernah masuk ke ruangannya?" tanya Jin. Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sudah kuduga. Ayo, aku ingin menagih janjinya." Jin melanjutkan langkahnya. Jungkook tampak ragu-ragu sebelum akhirnya melangkah di belakang Jin.

"Sebenarnya kerjaan Taehyung hyung itu apa?" tanya Jungkook dengan suara kecil dan ragunya.

"Kau tidak tahu?" tanya Jin tanpa berhenti ataupun menoleh padanya. Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya meskipun ia tahu Jin tidak dapat melihatnya.

"Dia adalah pemilik dari 4 mall besar yang ada di Seoul, mall M, mall G, mall S dan mall T, dan juga pemilik brand fashion terkenal di Korea Selatan," ucap Jin seraya membuka kedua sisi pintu ruang kerja Taehyung dengan lebar-lebar.

"Hello, our big CEO, Kim Taehyung," sapa Jin dengan senyum manisnya di wajahnya.

Taehyung yang melihat kakak sepupunya tengah berdiri dengan tegap di tengah-tengah pintu besa dua sisinya yang terbuka dengan lebar hanya berdecak dan mengerutkan keningnya. Sekretaris Lee yang tengah menyusun file-file di meja yang berada di samping meja besar milik bossnya tersontak dengan kedatangan Jin.

"Ck, kau sangat menganggu," ucap Taehyung. "Dan kenapa kau membawanya?" tanya Taehyung seraya menunjuk Jungkook yang berdiri di belakang Jin. Jungkook masih belum kembali dari keterkejutannya mendengar perkataan Jin, dan kini tepat di depannya ia dapat melihat betapa luas, mewah, dan rapihnya ruang kerja milik seorang Pangeran Muda sekaligus CEO besar Kim Taehyung.

 **.**

 **~TBC~**

 **.**

Halo~ Author's back~ Maaf kalau lama karena authornya lagi sibuk banget uhuhuhu. Oh ya, maafkan author kalau author buat hubungan Yoonminseok jadi rumit banget hahahah tapi jujur author suka banget love trianglenya mereka~

Btw...

 **Special thanks buat readers dan juga reviewers author tercinta ^^ ::**

 **Kyunie,** **kimswifeuth** **,** **NaluTachi** **,** **ayuvkooktaekook, vkooknokookv** **,** **ChoiJayy** **,** **SwaggxrBang** **,** **kfcfmd, imaydiianna** **,** **sherlytaetae, Ly379** **, Vin97,** **Frlessbeautyxx** **,** **AyuViola, Guest,** **,** **Park RinHyun-Uchiha** **,** **WULANCHAN424** **,** **yesgood, HwasaKook101**

 **Terima kasih untuk yang udah review ff ini, karena setiap review dari kalian itu adalah sebuah semangat buat author, apalagi review yang panjang ^^**

Akhir kata dari author,

Review please~? Gomawo ^^

*Bow*

Jangan jadi silent reader ya~


End file.
